Scars in Passing
by Shadowsnake444
Summary: A young Jedi Knight flees the purge by running deep into the unknown regions. There he crash lands onto the world of Remnant. There the opportunity to start fresh presents itself, but will the scars of the past allow him to truly begin anew? Starts at end of Volume 2 then deviates into its own story from there. AU
1. Chapter 1

He heard the alarm echo throughout the forest. Looking around he still couldn't see through the trees that seemed endless. Closing his eyes he sank deeply into the Force. Letting it flow through him and guide his actions he sped off in the direction it beckoned. He sank deeper into the Force letting it spur him forward. Eventually the forest started to disappear, the thickness of trees started to lessen and he saw some buildings in distance. He felt the urge of the Force as he continued forward with his race against time.

Leaping up towards the closest building he scanned his surroundings. He saw those black creatures all over the city. Looking around he saw people standing and fighting some of them as well as running away. Hearing small explosions occur throughout the city he looked for any sign of explosives, seeing no bombs being dropped from the aircraft in the sky. Looking at the people fighting he realised that the sounds were coming from the weapons that the people were using. _Projectile weapons?_ Feeling the tug of the Force he looked to where it called and saw a group of those black creatures chasing some civilians. Without thinking he dove from the rooftop down to the streets. As he fell he called his lightsaber into his left hand igniting it. He landed right between two of the beasts and swung the lightsaber out in a wide arc slicing the head off one and the arm off the other. Quickly he turned to the other creatures as they recognized the threat.

The creatures charged toward him in unison. Smiling behind his mask he sent two of the creatures flying with a Force push. The impact in the buildings stunned them long enough to give him a chance to deal with the other three still there. Wielding his saber he cut down two before they even got close to him. Rolling out of the way of the strike of the third he got back up to his feet and brought his saber around giving it a clean swipe to cut off the head. As he looked for the two he pushed out of the way earlier he realized that they hadn't recovered yet he glanced around. Down at the end of the street he saw a tall blond fighting several more of the beasts. He saw one them come up behind the woman. Without thought he hurled his lightsaber at the beast then turned back to his own situation with those first two creatures finally recovered. He called his other lightsaber hilt to his right hand and ignited the shoto blade. Reversing his grip he flipped over the first creature and killed it with a downward slash. As he landed he stabbed behind him skewering the final beast through the chest.

Extinguishing the shoto blade he turned back to where his other saber lay. The beast it was embedded in had already started to dissolve and disappear. He used the Force to call the blade back to his hand. As he did so he noticed that the blonde woman he saved had a curious expression on her face. Not wanting to stay the object of her attention he ran down the street hunting for more of the those creatures to kill. After spending a few days in the forest he had realized that his lightsaber easily cut through these creatures. Using his speed he just ran through the outskirts of the city to defend the citizens trying to get through cover. Using the Force to enhance his speed he just kept running and using his speed to make sure that the saber cut through the creatures. Eventually he found himself through ending up in a square where there were several other people all battling the creatures. He saw a giant crater in the ground where several more creatures made their way out into the city. Extinguishing his blade he started to sink into the Force. Feeling the power and energy flow through him he created a barrier pushing all of the creature back down into the crater from where they were coming. Opening his eyes he noticed the blonde from earlier take a stance. Debris that he could only guess was from the massive crater in the ground started to float. Realizing what she was trying to do he sank deeper into the Force and pushed the creatures down even further. Within the next 30 seconds the blonde sealed the crater with the debris. He realized that the blonde woman was once again staring at him. Seeing that most of the creatures were already dead he disappeared into the shadows. Watching them from the distance he observed as some aircraft coming to pick them up. Seeing the direction that the aircraft traveled he jumped up to some of the nearest roofs to get a better vantage. In the distance he watched the aircraft fly off towards a distant building. Knowing that he still needed information, he set off in the direction that he saw the aircraft fly.

* * *

"I'm know what I saw Ozpin." Glynda protested.

"And I'm not saying you don't. But we as a whole need more information before we can proceed." Professor Ozpin stated.

There was a message on his desk alerting him that someone was requesting to enter his office. He granted the request and in walked four of his students.

"Team CFVY. Welcome. Please have a seat. And before I forget, thank you for the excellent effort that you put forth in repelling the Grimm yesterday."

The four students sat down in the chairs in front of Ozpin's desk while acknowledging the praise. Glynda stood off to the side of the desk and allowed her face to settle into a neutral expression. Ozpin stood up and looked out of the window overlooking the courtyard of Beacon.

"Now, you said you found some interesting items during your last search and destroy mission." Ozpin started

Coco answered holding up a small pyramid device, "Yeah while destroying one of the nests in the area. We came across some metallic pieces as well as this device."

Ozpin turned away from the window and looked at the pyramid that sat on his desk. Looking at it he felt something tug in his memory. Something about it felt familiar and yet he couldn't place it just yet. The sound of Glynda talking pulled him from his musings.

"Was there anything else you wished to speak about?" Glynda asked.

"Professor if I may be completely honest?" Velvet asked then continued at Glynda's nod, "The amount of Grimm in the area was so much higher than even the highest estimates. It is almost as if they were attracted to something there."

Ozpin reached the conclusion first, "And you believe that this pyramid had something to do with it?"

Only Velvet nodded in affirmation but he saw that the rest of the team wasn't necessarily denying what she had said. Ozpin shared a glance with Glynda who seemed to be processing the information that Team CFVY just put forth.

"One last thing. Yesterday there were some interesting footage caught by some security cameras during the Grimm attack. I was wondering if any of you might have any information regarding it."

The students watched the footage and saw someone dressed in black robes wearing a stark white mask. They watched as he fought with what appeared to be a sword made of green light. Velvet noticed Yatsuhashi moving in his seat next to her. She glanced at him and noticed he held his hand against his face and appeared to be in deep thought. She looked back at the footage and watched as he threw his weapon out of frame. Another frame popped up and they saw the sword skewer an Ursa that was about to strike out at Glynda. The frame then moved back to the original one where another sword of light seemed to appear out of nowhere. They watched as the figure then easily dispatched the last two Ursai that charged at him. They then watched as the original light sword returned to his hands and he just disappeared from the frame.

Glynda watched each of the students reactions, "Mr. Daichi you seem to be most interested in the footage."

The rest of Team CFVY looked to their teammate as he let out a breath before answering, "There is an ancient legend from a village just outside the city where I grew up. Actually I was from the village but when I was young my parents moved us to the city. The legend speaks of a person clad in all black wielding a sword of pure crimson light. Not green. Though this person fought Grimm, the legends tell that this person terrorized the village taking whatever he wanted through the use of magic."

"Magic?" Glynda interrupted, "Do you mean a semblance?"

Yatsuhashi frowned, "No. The legend is very clear. This person used magic. He could summon lightning from his fingertips, control things just by looking or pointing at them, kill a person just by pointing his fingers at them, and other things. For years the people of the village lived in fear of this man in black.

"The legend continues by saying that another stranger showed up to the village some years later. She was clothed in brown robes. Her skin was white and pure, like snow. When the man arrived at the village a few days later he instantly brought his sword to bear against the town. The new stranger used her own sword, though her sword was green light, with the light appearing out of both ends of the rather large hilt, instead of the single side. The two strangers fought but the fight took them far into the forest that surrounded the village. The villagers tried to follow but the fight ventured far too deep into the forest. Though after that day neither one of the strangers ever appeared in the village again."

After Yatsuhashi finished his tale. A silence hang in the air. Ozpin leaned forward and his stare bored into the young man. "Your tale was oddly specific. If history has presented any sort of indicator towards how legends are portrayed then how are you to know that what you heard is accurate?"

Yatsuhashi let a smile grace his face before answering, "Before I came to Beacon i was allowed to go into the temple of the village. There the ancient records are kept and protected. I was able to look at the records and I read about this legend. I have never forgotten the words that I read that night."

Ozpin nodded as he digested the information that they young man had just provided them with. After asking a few more questions Ozpin dismissed Team CFVY. After the students had exited the building he got back up and stared once more outside the window.

"Believe me now?" Glynda asked

"Once again I never said that I doubted you."

"Well what are we going to do about this? If anything that Yatsuhashi said is true then we need to start looking for this person. He could be a threat to the city."

"I don't think we are going to have to do anything." Ozpin said as he motioned Glynda over, "Look there."

Glynda looked to where Ozpin was directing her attention and saw a person clothed completely in black robes walk out along the central pathway of the courtyard. They exchanged a look before moving towards the door of the office.

* * *

He stowed away on a passenger airship heading to the building that he saw. From the conversations he overheard it sounded like the name of the building was Beacon Academy. After the relatively short flight he got off the aircraft and pondered his next action. Reaching out into the Force for guidance he heard its calling to walk directly down the center of the path. The suppressed the groan that threatened to come forth as that course of action went against every fiber of his being. Letting out the breath that he didn't know he was holding he moved to follow the command of the Force. Walking through the courtyard he began to look at the other people throughout. Reaching out to the Force he felt that though it flowed freely it seemed that no one was actively reaching out to it. He withdrew from the embrace of the Force and started to ponder what he had just discovered meant. His musings continued to be the only thing he focused on as his legs automatically continued to move forward. It was some moments later that his danger sense flared. He looked up and saw a massive man standing in front of him.

The first thing that the man in black observed was that the man in front of him wielded a massive broad sword singlehandedly. Next to him stood a smaller woman with rabbit years. He controlled his surprise at seeing the ears. A noise made him look to his left side, there he saw another young woman with what looked to be a massive chain-gun. Finally he glanced to his right where he saw another man that appeared to be blind. The stance he took broadcasted the fact that he was very comfortable with the blades hooked onto his wrists. The man in black allowed a smile to form under the mask. He looked beyond the four that surrounded him and saw that everyone had stopped moving in order to observe the standoff. He started to reach for his lightsaber when he felt the Force tell him not to. Forcing his hands to stay still he waited for the adversaries in front of him to make the first move.

A few moments passed by when a streak of blonde beyond the massive man caught his attention. He looked past everyone and saw the same blonde from yesterday walking next to a man in green with white hair. As they approached the man and woman in front of him wordlessly separated. The man in green broke the silence first.

"You have caused quite the commotion here at my academy. Come let us go someplace more civilized as to where we can talk."

The man in black heard a noise to his left. Turning he saw that the weapon the woman was holding had folded itself back into a handbag. This time the shock was evident on his face and he was grateful for the mask that covered it. He followed the group into what looked to be a classroom. The four that had surrounded him in the courtyard earlier all stood off to one side against a wall. The blonde and man in green took their seats at a desk near the front of the room. Mad he watched them get situated he leaned against one of the solid desks across the way.

The man in green started talking again, "It seems that introductions are in order. It appears you have already met Team CFVY. This is Professor Goodwitch. And I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of this academy."

He let the silence hang as he called upon the Force for guidance. He nodded in understanding before taking off his hood and mask, "My name is Kylosian. Most call me Kylo for short. I am, or I guess the more appropriate term is was, a Jedi Knight."

After a few moments of silence Goodwitch broke it first, "I have been all over Remnant and not once heard of that profession."

Kylo let a small smile grace his face as he remembered the words of his Master, "Well it isn't so much a profession as it is a lifestyle."

He heard some murmurs coming from Team CFVY behind him. But his attention was pulled to Professor Ozpin as he noticed the intense gaze that the Professor was sending his way. He then noticed that Professor Goodwitch was staring at his lightsaber hilt with a look of slight confusion on her face. He reached his hand down to the hilt. Behind him he heard the familiar noise as to what he now surmised was that woman's gun unfurling itself. He let a small smirk fall over his face as he palmed the hilt.

Ozpin noticed the smirk as he spoke, "That is a very interesting sword you have there."

Kylo raised his eyebrow as he ignited it, "It's called a lightsaber. It is the weapon of the Jedi Knights. Not as random or clumsy as a blaster. It is an elegant weapon. For a more civilized age."

"Care to back that talk up?" A feminine voice called from behind him.

"From what I've seen it would be best if our weapons didn't clash." Kylo answered as he extinguished the blade.

Ozpin allowed the curiosity to show on his face, "and what do you mean by that?"

"Anyone have a piece of metal they don't mind being destroyed?"

He turned around at someone's beckoning and caught a small metallic tube. Seeing what it was he realized it was one of the woman's extending barrels. He sent her a questioning glance.

She waved him off, "Go ahead I can always mill a new one."

He nodded before shifting his grip on the metallic tube. He held his lightsaber hilt close to his chest. Igniting the blade he made a clean swipe easily cutting the barrel in two. Extinguishing the blade he bent down and picked up the piece that fell to the ground. He tossed one end to the group behind him while he handed the other to Professor Goodwitch.

He heard the woman who gave him the barrel gasp, "That was a specialized tungsten carbonetic alloy. Designed to withstand over 1,000 degrees heat. And you sliced through it like it was nothing."

Before he could answer Professor Goodwitch continued, "And for several milimeters down the barrel from the slice point the rifling has been melted."

Kylo shook his head, "I did warn you."

Ozpin leaned forward, "Where did you come from."

Kylo looked outside the window longingly, "A place that I can never return to."

Ozpin nodded his head as if he understood, "Well since you can't return to your home maybe you can find a new one here. This is an academy to train Hunters and we are always looking for qualified applicants. Though we will have to see your skill. And perhaps get you some weapons to borrow for the time being."

Kylo closed his eyes as he searched the Force for guidance. It was unusually silent as he searched for the answer. In the silence he only heard one heard _Go._ He let out that breath that he once again didn't notice he was holding before he nodded.

Ozpin let a small smile grace his features, "Excellent. Team CFVY will escort you to the armory where you will be able to pick out a suitable weapon. Then they will take you to arena three where you will find your test."

Kylo nodded as he turned to put the mask back on. He turned and followed Team CFVY out of the room noticing that though the gun had transformed back into a handbag the tension hadn't left the leaders shoulders.

Ozpin and Glynda watched the five of them leave. Glynda turned the piece of the barrel over in her hand. She looked to the Headmaster with a questioning gaze.

"Sir are you sure that was wise?"

"Honestly I do not know. He is an unknown but I would rather him be here where we can watch him rather than out where we can't."

Glynda nodded in acquiescence, "So what test were you planning for him?"

"I was thinking Nuyi."

* * *

A/N: Well this is the first chapter to this story. As for when scheduled updates will be I don't yet know. I would like to get a bit of a buffer written first before I actually start posting regularly. That being said I would like to start posting on a schedule as soon as I can. I do have schooling and a job to take care of first and those things will always come first since it is because of those things that really allow me to pursue this hobby of mine. Hope you have an awesome day.

-Shadowsnake


	2. Chapter 2

MagmaProGamer- Thank you for reviewing last chapter. Perhaps the answer to your question will be glimpsed at in this chapter. I will say that Kylo is a very smart man and he recognizes that the lightsaber seems to be unique in this new world.

* * *

He followed behind the quartet for a while hearing the heated whispers that would float back every now and then. He didn't bother with trying to hear exactly what they were saying because he seemed to get the basics of what they were talking about with the furtive glances that were thrown back his way. He did his best to ignore them and sank deeply into the Force. He tried to search for answers concerning his current predicament. However no matter how hard he searched the currents of the Force he could not find his answer.

Coming out of the walking meditation he caught the woman with rabbit ears break off from the group and go over to another woman and the two had a quick interaction. As the woman came back to rejoin her team Kylo kept his attention on the other woman. She turned to people around her and started to take animatedly. Soon the entire hallway seemed to absorb this buzz. Shaking his head he stifled a chuckle as he could only surmise what they were talking about.

The walk continued for a short while before the group entered into a room where there were several weapons lining the walls. Looking around his first reaction was that they were all so archaic. The instant memory of his Master scolding him instantly stopped the thoughts from going any further. Sliding the pack he had completely forgotten about off his back he continued to scan the walls. He walked along the walls only to pause in front of the area surrounded by swords. All of them had what appeared to gun barrels somewhere in the sword. However his eyes were drawn to the top where a simplistic sword rested near a set of what appeared to be matching shoto blades. He smiled as he used the Force to call them down.

Inspecting the sword he saw that the black blade was mostly straight with a slight curve towards the end. Only a single side of the blade was sharp. He looked for a scabbard but noticed that it didn't have a full scabbard but just a simplistic metal belt loop. Putting on the loop he set it so the sword hung a bit lower, resting on his upper thigh rather than the hip or waist that it normally would. He then inspected the shoto blades. At approximately two-thirds the length of the sword they were designed in a similar fashion. Noticing the engravings on the blades he smiled as the thought of a previous mission with his Master came forth. Pushing the memory to the side he strapped the sheaths to his back and put the shotos there. He looked at his robe and debated putting it back on. He hesitated for only a second more before putting it on. Knowing it looked strange with it covering the protruding shoto hilts he didn't care. Putting his hood back up he motioned to the others that he was ready to go as he shouldered his pack once more..

They all left the armory and he once again found himself following the quartet through the twisting hallways. They stopped near a door where they all urged him to go inside. This time he was leading the way. As he opened it up he saw two other doors but the what hit him first was a dull roar that he heard.

"Looks like they got the word out." The woman with the gun said, "through that door will be whatever Ozpin and Goodwitch have for your exam. Oh and try to put on a good show. It sounds like there are a lot of spectators."

He watched them exit through the other door. Without watching it close he turned and walked through his own door sliding the pack off next to it. It wasn't the lights or air that hit him first but the noise of the roaring crowd. As quickly as it hit him he started to tune them out. He exercised the same techniques he used when walking into battle, tuning everything out he focused on the objective. He looked across the way and noticed a lithe woman was leaning against one of the walls. Once she noticed him she started to walk out towards the center of the arena. The crowd started to quiet down but he hardly noticed as he looked towards his opponent.

The deep red hair hung loosely down to her shoulder blades where he noticed the hilt of a sword poke through her hair. He noticed that her armor was minimal, wearing mainly reserved to the shoulder pauldrons and greaves she wore on he forearms. There was no chest piece nor any armor on her legs. He surmised that she would rely on speed and agility in her fight.

As he continued to walk out tested the center he saw her give him a questioning look. His strides didn't falter as he stopped within a few meters of her. She looked him over then returned her gaze to his face.

"I don't duel people who hide behind a mask." She said

Kylo cocked his head to one side before he let out a low chuckle. Removing his robe he threw it off to one side of the arena. Quickly he removed the mask and it too joined the robe over on the side of the arena. He could sense all eyes on him at that moment. His cropped black hair standing out as a contrast to his pale skin. Only his opponent in front of him noticed the scars that marred his face. He knew that he had grown a scraggly beard in the last few days and he idly wondered what that would look like in combination of the scars.

He heard the announcer tell the crowd what was occurring. Through absently listening he found out that his opponent was another Professor of the Academy and was named Nuyi. He heard that the styles of the fight were going to be determined due to tournament rules and that Professor Ozpin would be the judge. It was then the match signaled a start.

He drew the sword and brought it up in a classic Soresu pose. Readying the blade up near his face he watched his opponent draw her own blade. He smiled as she seemed to give a salute with the blade. His mind instantly brought forth the memory of a Makashi style salute. Shaking his head he steeled himself for the coming fight. He wanted to wait for his opponent to strike first.

He didn't have to wait long as his opponent moved forward and sent forth a set of probing strikes. Kylo instantly moved his feet, easily deflecting each of the quick strikes as well as giving ground to his opponent. He was more than happy to continue to deflect and absorb the strikes with his own blade as he continually observed his opponent. Her footwork was flawless and the skill with her blade was bar none. He idly wondered how she would've fared against some of the Masters. Forcing his attention back into the fight at hand he decided it was time to press an attack of his own. Shifting his shoulders slightly he took a step forward and sent a probing jab forward. Nuyi instant recognized the intent and already adjusted accordingly. Kylo even thought he heard his opponent mutter the word "finally" under her breath.

He pressed the attack using the momentum from blocked strikes to carry forward into another attack. Nuyi continually gave ground and Kylo realized that she was studying him as he had done to her just moments before. Pressing forward he aimed a strike for her midsection. Her blade came across in front of her easily deflecting his away. Using the momentum he spun around and drove the hitlt of his sword into her now exposed side. She stumbled for only a second but it was enough. Continuing with the spin he brought the sword to bear against her back intending to land a swipe but to his surprise his sword instead met a strange orange glow. Slightly dazed by this his momentum stopped for just a second.

That single second was all Nuyi needed. She righted herself then brought her foot up and kicked him hard to the face. This time it was her turn to be surprised as she noticed little cuts on his cheek where there shouldn't be. Where his aura should've protected him. She recovered quickly and started to move forward as she slashed out at Kylo. Kylo twisted his body to expertly block the slash then retaliated.

The two continued their intricate dance as they appeared to be equally matched. Neither sword came close to strike their opponent. Instead it was always an elbow, knee, or foot that made contact with their opponent. Nuyi was often on the offensive and Kylo found himself giving up more ground than he wished. In a desperate attempt to regain ground he sent a wild jab forward, but Nuyi expertly dodged the jab and twirled her blade in a slash at his exposed chest. Kylo's danger sense flared and he jumped back as the tip of the blade came swinging towards him. Nuyi saw the rip in the dark cloth but it was so thin she couldn't tell whether or not the tip had forced him to expend his aura.

Again Kylo aggressed on his opponent. Drawing upon the Force to enhance his speed he started out with a flurry of attacks. Nuyi couldn't think, instead she relied upon the practiced movements of her shadow boxing training. However she could still feel her aura taking several of the strikes. Desperately she spun away from him and sent a slice towards his arm. She knew she caught him in the arm cause his movement then faltered. Again the two fell into an easy dance where they traded blows with one another. The dance ended as as Nuyi ended up behind Kylo and slashed at his back. Kylo suppressed the groan as he dove over her next strike and then sent a wild slash at her legs. Nuyi easily blocked the slash and twists the blade out of Kylos hands. Kylo watched as his blade sailed several meters through the air. Reacting quickly he kicked the woman's legs out from under her before rolling away. He watched as Nuyi got up quickly and rushed forward. As she got closer he gathered the Force around him and sent a push out towards his opponent. She flew across the arena landing with a loud thud on her back. He stood up and looked at his tunic. Seeing how torn it was he pulled it off and threw it and the shoto sheaths to the side.

It was then that the audience seemed to gasp collectively. They saw that the blows that should've easily been blocked by his aura weren't. Instead there were two large gashes, one on his chest and one on his back that continued to bleed. Glynda moved to end the match but stopped when Ozpin put his hand on her shoulder. There she looked back and saw that Kylo was palming the two shoto blades. Nuyi looked at her opponent as she got up she saw the fresh cuts and old scars marring his body. Glancing over at Ozpin she saw him stop Glynda from ending the match. Sighing she began to rush her opponent. He rushed her back. He took the shoto in his left hand and hurled it downrange towards his opponent. Nuyi easily blocked it but it messed up her own strike as she passed him. Kylo easily sent a kick to her back that kept her stumbling. As she turned she saw he was facing the other way and made to slash once again. Instead he turned at the last second and brought his sword around to bear blocking the strike. It took her a moment to realize that the sword that was once several meters away just moments ago was now in his hand. She found herself on the defensive as Kylo used both his sword and shoto to fluidly move from one strike to the next. Nuyi blocked as much as she could but the occasional strike slipped past her defenses hitting her aura. As Kylo stepped closer she kneed him in the stomach causing him to stagger momentarily. She followed it up with a kick to his face which sent him to his knees. She moved in for the final stroke when she felt herself being pushed back once again. Kylo had summoned the Force and sent her back several meters. Nuyi was quickly on her feet and watched as Kylo did the same. She prepared to charge one last time when she noticed his hands. She stopped as she saw that literal sparks flew around his fingers. She watched as he drew his arm level with her and the sparks grew in length and number.

Kylo was frustrated. Angry. He raised his hand up to his opponent and felt the energy flow through him. It was going to feel so good to finally knock her down. Just as he was about to release all the energy he felt something cool invade his body. As the Lightning starts to pour from his fingers he shifted his aim and sent the Lightning up into the rafters where it did little damage.

The entire arena was dead silent. Nuyi stood very still and the realization of what he had almost done hit Kylo. Taking a small blade out of one of his belt pockets he raised it up to his left shoulder the felt the familiar sting of a blade cutting his skin. Letting the blade drop he turned around and made for the door he entered. As he walked he used the Force to call his tunic to him. After he put the ragged cloth back on he did the same to both his mask and robe. As he exited the door he set the hood back up upon his head and sank into the Force. Doing as he did so many times before he set up a small illusion surrounding himself where no one saw anything different than just another student.

Nuyi just stared at the door her opponent walked out of. She looked up at the screens that displayed the fighters aura levels. She smiled as she realized that her levels hadn't dipped that low. But her smile disappeared as she looked at the levels for her opponent and saw that they had not dipped whatsoever. She looked to Ozpin and Glynda and saw that they were locked in discussion. Making her decision, she ran out the same door her opponent had just exited. Looking around she saw no hint of her opponent but her instincts pulled her down the hall anyway. Trusting her instincts she found herself near the landing pad out in the main courtyard. She scanned the area looking for the distinct black robes. She found him near the edge looking out towards the city. As she walked up behind him she stared at him intently. Noticing the way he held himself she assumed that his injuries had already healed. Then she thought back to the aura display and frowned as she remembered his aura hadn't dipped down.

As she came up behind him she watched as his head turned sharply to the left. She looked where he was looking and saw that he was staring out to where the forest next to the school was. Even at this distance she could see some of the treetops. When she turned back to face him she realized that he was gone. Looking around she saw him running to the only bullhead that was on the flight pad. She took off after him and entered the bullhead instantly hearing an argument.

"I need to refuel. My bird doesn't have the fuel necessary to make a run!" The pilot argued

"We don't have a choice. There are people in danger and you are the fastest way to them." Kylo argued

Nuyi decided to interject, "Where are they?"

"The forest." Kylo answered.

Nuyi paused for a moment. Knowing that the only people that should be in the forest near the academy were students themselves. From what she remembered of the latest reports the concentration of Grimm was still within the acceptable levels, but she knew that even then Grimm were unpredictable at the best of times.

"Take off." She commanded the pilot.

"But ma'am..." The pilot started.

"Do it now or I'll do it myself." She interrupted.

She watched as the pilot instantly set to work beginning the takeoff sequence. As the bullhead began its ascent she watched as Kylo leaned forward and began to direct the pilot in where to go. She walked over to one of the open sides and began to scan the trees for any signs of distress or danger. As they passed the fourth kilometer mark she started to get worried. The fourth kilometer was typically thought to be the unofficial safe zone. If students wanted to get some solo practice against Grimm the general rule was to go no further than three kilometers. Past four there should be no reason for individuals, or groups for that matter, to be wondering out that far.

As they approached the fifth kilometer her scroll started to beep. Glancing at it she realized that it was an emergency transponder code. She moved to look out at the forest again and saw a flare go up over the treetops. They were about another kilometer away. She felt Kylo come up next to her. It was then that she noticed that blood still dripped down both of his hands. As was gonna ask him about it but was distracted when she felt the familiar maneuvers of a bullhead starting its descent.

"How long do we have on station?" Kylo yelled to the pilot.

"Seventy-three seconds." The pilot answered.

As the bullhead descended through the treetops Kylo and Nuyi saw four students fighting off several Grimm. Nuyi moved to jump but noticed that it was too high for her to jump down and move into combat immediately. There was no real safe way to break her fall.

Kylo called his lightsaber to his hands. Ignoring the burning sensation in his arms he immediately leapt out of the bullhead and onto one of the creatures below. Instantly skewering and killing it. He leapt off the creature and onto the ground where he was instantly swarmed by more. He easily dispatched any that came towards him. The familiar weight and hum of his saber felt good. As he sank into the Force he felt the pain in his arms fade from his conscious. Continuing to fight off several of the creatures he watched as the Nuyi made her way over to the students. He saw one was relatively separated from the others and started to make his way over to her. Seeing a creature come up behind Nuyi he threw his shoto saber impaling the beast. Nuyi looked up and saw Kylo making his way to the other student.

"Get them on board! I got her!" He yelled.

He saw her nod and he turned his attention back to the creatures. The student was fairing ok but he saw that she couldn't keep the defensive pace up. Gathering the Force he sent a massive Force push past the girl and sent the creatures flying. He walked up to her and instantly noticed that her left arm was broken. He turned back to the bullhead and noticed one of the giant bird creatures was coming straight for the bullhead. Seeing everyone on board he gathered the Force and used it to lift the bullhead up into the air, out of the way of the flying creature. The creature came straight for them and he saw as the student throw her sword straight into the underbelly killing the beast almost instantly. He watched her hold her hand out and the sword flew back to her hand just as quickly.

He checked his mental clock and realized that there wouldn't be enough fuel for the bullhead to descend again and get back to the academy. There also wasn't a clear path to jump up into the bullhead either. He sent a small Force suggestion to the pilot saying that everyone was onboard and he watched as the bullhead flew away.

Looking to the student he saw the fear in her eyes as she watched the bullhead flyaway. He was impressed when he saw her steel herself for the inevitable fight pushing the fear to the side. Looking around he noticed all the creatures starting to move closer to them. He pulled her to the ground and put her underneath him. Urging her to be quiet he sent out a massive Force illusion to all the creatures around him. Reaching out into the Force he felt as the creatures interest in the area started to fade and they all started to move slowly away. Once he sensed that they were all a good distance away he got up off of her and helped her up.

"How did you do that?" She asked

Ignoring the question he asked one of his own, "How long does it take to refuel those aircraft?"

"Around 20 minutes depending on the fuel levels."

He looked around and knew that eventually more creatures would come around. Whether or not it would be in that time frame he didn't know, but he did know that he wouldn't have the energy to maintain the necessary Force illusion for that long.

"How far are we from the academy?" He asked

"Nearly 6 kilometers."

He sighed. He had gone further during the war but that was always near full strength and never carrying someone else. He suppressed a groan as he realized that it was the only realistic option at that point.

He turned towards her and took off his mask, "I can get us back. But you have to trust me. And we are gonna need to splint that arm."

She looked at him with a questioning glance before nodding. Realizing he never retrieved his shoto saber he called it back to his hand. Using it he cleanly cut off some of the lower branches then used it to cut strips of cloth from his already torn tunic. He splinted her arm the best he could before picking her up bridal style. She let out a small gasp as she wrapped her right arm behind his neck. Using the Force he put his mask back on before gathering the Force around him. Once he felt the reinvigorating energy flow through him he started to move forward. Working his way slowly he started to accelerate using the Force to augment his speed.

Fighting the growing pain with every step he began to sink himself deeper into the Force. He didn't focus on how far he had to go, instead focusing on just being able to keep going. It was several minutes later that he found himself face to face with a cliff. He let out a large groan as he realized he couldn't make that jump. The girl in his arms pointed him in the direction of where a set of lifts would be. He continued to run towards the lifts. Seeing that there were three and locked in the up position he started to call one down. Once that one was about a third of the way down he called the second one down. As the first one reached the halfway point he gathered the Force once again around himself before leaping up to the lift that was now about two thirds down the cliff face. Using the momentum he then leapt from the first lift to the second. He did that one final time jumping up to the third lift which and thus being even with the top of the cliff.

Upon reaching the top he let the girl out of his arms. Being curious she looked over the side and realized that the first lift was just then reaching the bottom of the cliff. Looking back up she saw her team running over towards her with Professor Nuyi in tow. She looked for the man in black but couldn't find him. It was then that she noticed her teammates stopping short.

"Jaune? What's wrong?" She asked

"Pyrrha." Was all he answered as he raised his hand to point at her.

She looked down and noticed that her armor was half covered in blood, "This isn't mine."

Looking up she noticed the man in black had collapsed onto the ground and the Nuyi was talking into her scroll. Pyrrha and her team all moved over to the man as they tried to get the robes off and mask off. As it was coming off they all noticed that medical personnel were arriving. They all watched as he got wheeled off on a stretcher. Pyrrha protested her own going to the medical wing but one look from Jaune told her that she was following the instructions of the medical staff.

* * *

A/N: Well There is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. The next couple of chapters may not be for a couple of weeks because of some real life stuff. Also the next couple of chapters are really important so I want to make sure that they come out just like I want them too. Until next time.

-Shadowsnake444


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to RWBY or Star Wars. Except Kylosian. He is mine.

* * *

Kylo woke up and realized that he was laying on his back. As he fought the haziness of sleep he realized that there was something in his arm. Looking at it he saw it was some sort of medical line and surmised he must be in some hospital. Looking to his left he saw that the same girl he rescued earlier lay in the bed next to him. Looking to his right he realized that another female occupied that bed. Turning his attention away from them he idly wondered why there seemed to be no separation of genders.

His attention was pulled away by the throbbing in both his chest and his back. Grimacing he realized that he never had the chance to go into a healing trance in order to heal the simple slices. He wondered how aggravated the six kilometer run had made them. Knowing he really should try to enter a trance he just convinced himself he would do it later when he wasn't so tired and he could concentrate properly.

As he was about to fall back into the blackness of sleep the Force pulled at his consciousness. Looking around he realized it was directing him to the bed to his right. Looking at its occupant he saw that she was moving around and he could hear her mumbling. Frowning he watched her for a few moments as he tried to figure out why that type of movement was so familiar to him. As her movement became slightly more frantic he realized that she was having a nightmare. Getting up he walked the couple meters to her bed before reaching out his hand. Resting his fingertips lightly against her forward he closed his eyes and sank into the Force. After a few moments hr movement stilled and her mumbling stopped. Opening his eyes he made his way back to his bed. Knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep he just kept his eyes open and stared at the ceiling.

"I know you are awake. Ask what is on your mind." He said softly.

Turning over to his left he saw the a slight blush come across the woman's face at being caught.

"What did you do to her?" She asked.

Pausing he took in her form. Seeing the honest curiosity in her eyes he let his lips curl into a small smile, "What is your name?"

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Pyrrha Nikos." He repeated letting it roll off his tongue, "That is a good name. A strong name. Mine is Kylosian. Kylo for short."

"No last name?"

"No last name. And yet no first name either for I know not which mine is."

She nodded, "You still haven't answered my question."

He let out a small chuckle, "How do you think I accomplished it?"

She hesitated and he saw that she was trying to come to terms with whatever was in her head. Reaching out with the Force he realized that confusion swirled inside her.

"It would be far better if you would just say all that was on your mind. For there may lie the answers to your questions." He said.

She looked at him and saw nothing but gentleness in his eyes, "Well I thought telekinesis was your semblance, but then you did whatever it was you did to stop the Grimm from being interested in us. Then you ran at inhuman speed just like Ruby in order to get us back to the academy. And jumped several times farther than any individual, human or faunus, should be able to. So I have no idea as to what your semblance could be but then I was covered in your blood. You didn't get hit during your rescue so the cut must've come earlier but your aura should've healed them easily. The only explanation I have is that your aura was gone but that means you shouldn't have been able to fight much less do what it was that you did. And all other situations are impossible."

During her speech she had sat up in her bed and waved her hands around frantically as if trying to pull the answer from thin air. He sat up as well swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

He watched as her arms dropped to her sides before speaking, "A very wise person once told me that with the Force as my ally nothing is impossible."

"But that would mean..." She trailed off.

He didn't speak as he saw the turmoil in her eyes. As she looked at him he could see that her mind was made up. He watched as she got up out of her bed and took the few steps to close the distance. He watched as she held her hand up towards his face not quite touching it as if asking for permission. At his slight nod he watched her eyes close and a red glow emanate from her hand. As her hand touched his cheek he felt a warmth spread through his body. To him it felt eerily similar as to when he sank into the Force during a deep meditation. Abruptly the feeling left and he saw Pyrrha's eyes open and fill with shock.

"I felt your soul. But there wasn't an aura. That should be impossible." She whispered.

"I'm not of this world." He uttered, following the prompt of the Force.

At her confused glance he held up his own hand in a mirrored gesture of what she did just moments ago. At her nod he closed his eyes and let the familiar embrace of the Force wash over him. He allowed his memories to come forth the the forefront of his mind and allowed them to transfer to hers. He showed her the temple, his friends, fellow Jedi, and of his last flight among the stars. He hid all memories of the war, death, and fighting away from her. As he allowed his memories to be pulled back to his own mind he opened his eyes and saw the look of shock on her face.

"Where I'm from we don't have these things such as aura or semblances. There is the Force." He started, "It is the Force that allows me to do everything you saw me do."

She moved back to sit on her own bed, "What is the Force?"

He let a frown form, "Simply, the Force is energy that permeates everything. From me, to you, to the rocks beneath our feet, to the air in the sky. Everything is touched by the Force and in turn everything touches the Force."

"So I touch the Force?" She asked

"In a way yes. Though you may not feel it in the way that I do; it is still very much a part of you. You appear to be not be able to touch her yet she seems to use you in a way that I have not seen."

"She? I thought you said the Force was an energy?"

He let out a chuckle, "It gets annoying to always refer to the Force as the Force or some genderless thing. I have always found it easier to refer to the Force as a she. Besides it almost always seems like the Force is something more than just an energy field. Sometimes it feels alive, like there is some guiding hand of a sentient being in it all."

She looked at him with confusion lacing her eyes, "Aura seems so simplistic in comparison."

He smiled, "Well I'm sure there are complexities to it not yet discovered. What is it though?"

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. It shields use and helps us bear our burdens. Sometimes quite literally. It can be strengthened through training and experience."

"So that is why everyone expects me to have an aura." He muttered

"We can't be hunters without it. It helps augment our senses and makes us better fighters. Though a person's aura is not limitless. It is drained in battle and a person must take time to allow it to build back up, for lack of a better description. No two people have exactly the same amount of aura or the same refill time if you will. In a fight aura will often times take the brunt of an attack almost naturally. But the person may still feel some of the pain and just not have any physical indication that they were hit."

"It sounds like your use of aura behaves similarly to how I would use the Force in combat." He added, "You said the word semblance earlier. What is that?"

"A semblance is a unique power or skill that an individual has. As aura is a manifestation of our soul a semblance is often times a manifestation of aura. With greater use of aura a person's semblance can manifest itself and become easier for the individual can control. It is often times unique to individuals and it allows each person to do different things. For example my semblance is polarity. A friend of mine has the ability to run at supersonic speeds for periods of time." She looked at him and saw that he was staring at his hands, "I know that it sounds confusing."

"It isn't as confusing as you would think. Certain Force users, not all mind you, but certain users can perform some specific acts within the Force quite easily where it takes others years if not their whole lives to master the same acts and techniques."

Pyrrha nodded as her mind wrapped around the concept, "So, did you use the Force on her?"

Kylo nodded, "I used a technique that I call Force Transfusion."

"Like blood transfusion?"

"Yeah, and that is a decent enough analogy. I can take pain away from a person. Unfortunately I don't heal whatever wound it is; I just take away the pain."

Pyrrha frowned as she thought something sounded off, "Where does the pain go?"

"To me. I take the pain of another person."

"The injury?"

"Remains theirs and I don't get an injury. The pain acts as if I had the injury and starts to subside normally. I can use the Force to help it dissipate faster giving it the illusion of healing in a place where there is no injury."

"And the person with the injury?"

"Feels nothing more than a dull throb at most while it heals."

"That's... That's amazing. But how does it work with dreams? I mean what we feel in dreams isn't real."

"Is it not?" He continued after seeing her confused face, "When we sleep our brain continues to function in a way. It releases a natural drug that prevents movement. However when a dream or nightmare occurs the impulses in our brains react in such a way that the inhibitor is inhibited."

"Allowing us to move in our sleep. But how is that related to experiencing pain?

"In the same way that our brains communicate the need to move to our bodies it experienced pain in the same way. Our brains secrete natural drugs and experience impulses that it then interprets as pain indicators. Though you may not be actually injured the brain is experiencing what it translates as pain."

"So essentially the brain is tricking itself into thinking that the body is in pain when in reality there is no injury to your body."

"Yes. And no. When you are dreaming that is the reality that your brain is truly experiencing. That is its current reality."

"So that's why your method works. Since the brain is experiencing pain in its perceived reality you can take that pain away."

Kylo nodded then looked at her arm, "You want me to use it on you?"

Pyrrha glanced at her arm and thought about it for a second, "No. The pain helps me understand what I can and cannot do. Without it there would be no real indication."

Kylo smiled, "So young and yet you already understand that which many people never will in their lifetime."

She smiled at the praise, "So how did you get those cuts?"

"I dueled a woman named Nuyi for my entrance exam."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You dueled Professor Nuyi?" She continued at his silent nod, "She is considered to be the best duelist in all of Vale, if not all of Remnant. In straight skill with a blade there is no one who has beat her. The fact that you came out of a fight with her with only some scratches speaks volumes."

"Especially since I don't have an aura?" he asked

"Yes. A duel is setup to monitor a person's aura levels. Once a person aura's dip into critical levels then the match is called. It is to make sure that there are no lasting injuries on either opponent."

"But don't people still experience injuries?"

"Yes, however, it is mostly relegated to things like bruises. On occasion there are serious injuries like a broken bone or concussion. But, like I said earlier, the aura will typically absorb the brunt of the blow, and heal any minor surface injuries."

"That is why the monitoring of aura is so necessary. The lower a person's aura gets the greater the chance of them receiving an actual injury."

Pyrrha nodded. A silence fell between the two. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was just after three in the morning. She knew that the likelihood of her falling back asleep was small. She just hoped that Kylo didn't fall asleep and leave her to her own devices.

"You never did answer my question you know." She started. She continued after he made a questioning noise, "How did you get the Grimm to leave us alone."

When he stayed silent she turned back to him and looked at him. There she saw pain flash across his face as if he was fighting something. She saw that with his eyes closed he was fighting his memories. She opened her mouth to recount his statement, but he spoke first.

"I know I have done things which for which you probably deserve an explanation, but there are some things that I just need to keep to myself. What I did out in the forest is something that while I can do it when necessary is not something that I am particularly proud of. And something that you shouldn't know about."

Pyrrha nodded in reluctant acceptance as she stared back up at the ceiling. She understood the need to keep things to oneself when necessary. In order to protect others you had to keep stuff from them. She smiled as she thought _Ignorance is bliss_.

"More than you know." Kylo stated.

She turned sharply back towards Kylo as she saw him smiling. She held the question in her eyes. The mischief in his eyes reminded her of some times when Yang got some of her more creative ideas. Her mouth started to form the question.

"You actually said the phrase." he said seeing her reaction

Her expression changed to one of sheepish realization. After a few moments she even let herself let out a small laugh. Sitting up in the bed once again she looked over at Kylo.

"How do you tell whether or not a person can touch the Force?" she asked

"Well, some masters can just tell by reaching out into the Force and inspecting an individual. However, the definitive test is by analyzing a potentials blood. In it the cells of every individual are microorganisms called midichlorians that give a person their Force sensitivity."

"What did you mean by inspecting an individual in the Force?" she asked

"Every person has their own, for lack of a better term, appearance in the Force. Almost everyone with training can reach out and see that appearance but it takes a true master to interpret that appearance."

"What do people look like?"

"Colors. People are swirling colors in the Force."

She watched as he closed his eyes. All of a sudden she felt something swirl around her. It was almost like those times where she felt like someone was watching her. As quickly as the sensation appeared it dissipated. She observed him as his eyes remained closed. It was when he opened his eyes she saw his small smile.

"The other woman is a swirl of pale blues and greens. There is a hint of brown that weaves in between the two. Comparatively you are surrounded in a deep crimson. There is a string of white that swirls around that fights with a smaller strand of black. Every now and then streaks of pink and green flare up randomly, but always together."

Pyrrha felt a wave of anxiety rush over her at his description, "Did you see anything else?"

"No. I can only see the colors. I don't have the understanding to interpret them or anything else i might feel."

She felt the relief wash over her once again. She thought of his description and smiled at the thought that the influences of her teammates were more than just she thought. It was then a thought sprung forth unbidden.

"Wait. You said that when you searched the Force you saw that I mainly appeared in a deep crimson." She continued at his nod, "Did it look like this?"

She flared her aura and allowed herself to bathe in the familiar glow. She looked at Kylo and saw his eyes go wide. She allowed her aura to dissipate, allowing him to gather his thoughts.

"You looked almost exactly like you did in the Force." he muttered

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure. There is so much about the Force that is so unknown. It may be that aura here is how the Force chose to manifest itself. There is a race of people that are entirely Force sensitive. The defining factor of that race is that they are all blind by the conventional definition of the term. However, they can see by using the Force." He continued as he saw Pyrrha's eyes widen, "Not all of them were Jedi, but they all saw through the Force. The Force acts in different ways in different situations. It may be that here your aura is the just this places manifestation. But it also might not be."

After that the talk seemed to dwindle to just some idle chatter. Neither of them wishing to end the talk but not wanting to go back into something so in depth. The simplistic nature of the talk allowed them both to fall into their own comfort zone.

* * *

A/N: So. Yeah. No excuses for how long I've been gone except just kinda lost interest. With Vol 3 starting up I've picked interest back up. I do know the direction I want to go. Again sorry. I know this chapter was all a dialogue between two people but this one (and the next) set up for a couple chapters down the line.

\- Shadowsnake444


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rising brought with it a flurry of activity. Gone was the respite that night brought. He watched as the doctor came in and started to look over all the patients in each bed. Kylo looked over at Pyrrha and watched as a nurse looked over the vital recordings from the night. There was a hushed discussion happening between the two of them so he turned away to give them the necessary privacy. Idly he looked for something to keep his mind busy. It was a few minutes later when a movement to his right caught his eye. He saw the doctor looking over the still unconscious woman.

As the doctor walked away Kylo caught his attention, "That woman that you just checked out had the beginnings of a nightmare."

The doctor gave him a weird look before just walking away from Kylo. Kylo rolled his eyes as he just watched the doctor leave. Sinking into the Force he looked at the woman who still laid unconscious next to him. The Force gave him a slight indication that she was healing but much like he told Pyrrha last night there wasn't much he could interpret. Still the Force beckoned him to stay so he stayed and continued to feel the Force around him. Releasing his concentration on the Force he opened his eyes back up. When he did that he was slightly surprised to see both Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch sitting next to the bed. Looking at the time he realized that he had spent over an hour in the embrace of the Force. He saw that Pyrrha was no longer in her bed and there appeared to be no change in other woman.

"Welcome back Mr. Sian." Professor Goodwitch started

Kylo opened his mouth to correct her but let it shut close when he saw her expression. He glanced over at Ozpin and saw only a hint of amusement on his face. Kylo decided that the ceiling was more interesting.

"The doctors said that you were given only minimal pain meds and yet we couldn't rouse you when we arrived. What happened?" Professor Goodwitch asked

Kylo frowned, "I was meditating. But you should've been able to rouse me."

"So it is strange?" Goodwitch clarified

"Strange? Yes. Unheard of? No. I wish there was a more clear cut answer but honestly there isn't one."

Ozpin leaned forward and rested his head on his hands, "I think we have much to discuss."

Kylo couldn't help but swallow a little bit nervously. He nodded in acceptance of the simple statement hoping that he would be granted some time to gather his thoughts and figure how he would explain it.

"That said." Ozpin continued, "I think it would be remiss if we had that long conversation before you got settled into Beacon. I'm thinking sometime tonight would suffice."

Professor Goodwitch started up, "The doctors have cleared you to leave. Miss Adel will show you to your dorm and help you get settled in. While I do not expect you to start your classes today you need to be attending them by the end of the week. Tonight at 7:00 you will be expected to come to Headmaster Ozpin's office where we will have our discussion."

"I would like Pyrrha Nikos to be present if possible." At the raised eyebrow of Ozpin he continued, "She and I had a good conversation last night. I feel that she might be able to provide some valuable translations when necessary."

"Very well. Miss Nikos will be there as well. Is there anything else?" At the shake of Kylo's head Goodwitch continued, "Then we will leave you to get yourself organised."

He watched them leave as a nurse came over to him and started removing the various needles and monitors. He was given some privacy to change as the nurse drew a curtain fully around his bed. He picked up his torn tunic and realized that he would need to find some new clothes. He hesitated when he picked up the mask but put it on anyways pushing away the doubts. Grabbing the cloak he shoved it on as he exited out of the privacy area. Walking over to the nursing station he found a familiar figure of the woman with the massive chain gun.

She was wearing what appeared to be some sort of uniform and she realized that she wasn't carrying her purse with her. Instead she carried the swords he had chosen earlier as well as the pack that he had completely forgotten about once again. As he walked up she held them out. He quickly hooked them where they needed to go and turned back to his companion taking the pack from her. He saw her give him a critical once over before motioning him to follow her. Raising his eyebrows under his mask he fell into step next to her.

"I don't believe that we have been formally introduced." He said after a few minutes of silence, "My name is Kylosian"

She stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Coco Adel."

"Well Coco Adel it is nice to meet you."

She let a small smirk come over her face as she started to walk again. She started to explain the inner workings of the Academy and Kylo realized was actually more of an actual school than the Temple ever was. He asked few questions, mostly just absorbing the information that she set before him. She seemed shocked when he said that the only possessions that he had were the ones that he had on him. Again he saw her give him the critical once over. Shrugging it off he the two of them continued to move forward and she continued to give him the grand tour. He was handed a device that he was told was a scroll and that it was basically the one thing he would need in order to survive Beacon. The tour ended as Coco showed him where his dorm was. As they entered the dorm Coco seemed surprised at the space he had.

"You should consider yourself lucky." She started, "You have a team dorm room all to yourself."

He chuckled, "Well it is a good thing that I can handle the peace a quiet. Where are you headed now?"

"Probably back to classes for the day. I was only excused for as long as it took to show you around. How about you?"

"Probably head to one of the training salle's and see if I can't get in a little practice."

She cocked her head at this, "Didn't you just get released from medical? And you want to go play with objects that inflict pain?"

Kylo nodded, "Pretty much."

"Man I wish I could see that."

"Who says you couldn't. I still don't think I know where the training salles are. I think I still need my guide."

Coco smiled as she took the offer, "And I would be remiss if I didn't make sure you were going to get there."

Kylo pulled his pack back up to his shoulders and once again the pair fell into step as they made their way to the training area. As they approached the board that was used to reserve the rooms she found herself hoping that one of the private rooms was empty. Looking at the board she found that there were a few salles open for the rest of the afternoon. She showed him how to book one then took him to the one she booked.

Once they entered the salle she sat down on the observation bench then turned to him. Her interest was piqued when she confirmed that the salles were soundproofed. She felt her eyebrows furrow when she watched him take off the swords and set them down. She watched him remove his robe and mask then begin rummaging through his pack. She couldn't help the confusion from becoming evident on her face as she watched him pull out three metallic orbs and a strip of cloth. She saw the smirk form on his face as he glanced at her before using the strip of cloth to create a blindfold. She watched as his hands started to expertly work over the orbs. She let out a small gasp as the orbs started to float and move around the room independently. She watched as he stood straight up and then ignited his lightsaber. It was then that she noticed that the three orbs seemed to instantly change course and started to float around him instead of aimlessly.

At the first firing of red light she let out another small gasp. When she noticed that the lightsaber absorbed the red bolt of light that her expression turned to awe. The orbs released several successive bolts all at varying angles and directions. She watched as Kylo flawlessly blocked or avoided all of the bolts. Her awe quickly formed into critical observation as she watched Kylo expertly step and manipulate his saber. Though she wasn't prolific with a sword herself, being the teammate and leader of a team with a very powerful swordsman made her familiar with at least the basics. She was impressed that every move with the saber seemed to set up the next couple of moves perfectly. Almost as if he was anticipating every shot that would come his way.

Kylo let out a small smile as he felt the familiar weight of the saber in his hands. The familiar exercise was calming to him as he felt the familiar presence of the Force flow through him. The familiar pulls and and warnings in the Force helped to guide every single one of his actions. Reaching out further than just the probes floating around him he felt the critical eyes of Coco watching him.

The probes continued to circle around him firing randomly communicating with each other to help coordinate attacks. As the three formed a triangle around him each one started firing rapid fire shots. Kylo sensed the technique coming and backflipped out of the first volley, sensing that the three weren't synchronized in firing. Planting his feet he started to spin his saber around twirling it from one side to the next blocking every bolt fired at him. Coco felt her eyes widen as the saber actually became indistinguishable as the blade flew from side to side. Once the probes stopped firing she thought the exercise was over. She watched as Kylo called his shoto blade to his hand and saw as he connected the blunt ends of each saber to one another forming a saber staff. Her curiosity further piqued she watched as Kylo changed his stance and spun the staff around.

The probes were a flurry of motion as they floated all around and sent testing strikes towards Kylo. Kylo easily stopped all the bolts before they could reach him. After a few moments the intensity seemed to all of a sudden increase. Coco noticed that this style was more about using his momentum rather than the first style which was more about precise strikes. She also noticed that he started to make some noises and grunts as he moved. Though the strikes were no less precise it seemed to Coco that he was less restrained than earlier. She started to mentally compare the two styles and found herself realizing that most of her knowledge came from talks with Yatsuhashi.

The extinguishing of his sabers pulled Coco from her thoughts. She saw that he had a look of absolute calm on his face as he pulled off his blindfold. She couldn't help but smile as she saw him so relaxed.

"So did you enjoy the show?" He asked.

"It was entertaining to say the least. Also makes me wonder if you held back during your duel." she accused.

He shook his head, "I would never hold back. Professor Nuyi is really that good. In fact she reminded me of the person who trained me."

Coco heard the respect in his voice as he talked about both Professor Nuyi and his old teacher. She watched him pack his things in his pack. She pulled out her scroll and looked at the time. She saw that the cafeteria had just started to serve dinner. Not only that but she had several messages from her teammates. Letting a scowl come across her face she started to read them. Looking back up at Kylo she realized that she really needed to get back to her team.

"Sorry, but I really need to get back to my team."

Kylo nodded, "All good. I'll be fine here. You go do what you need to."

As she left Kylo put his mask and robe back on. Again he contemplated going without it, but it had become such a part of him recently that he put it on anyway. He clipped the sword but decided to just leave the shoto blades off. Shouldering the pack and holding onto the sheaths of the shoto blades he made his way back to his dorm room. Setting the pack down he found some simplistic clothes on his bed as well as a school uniform. Letting a smile grace his face he realized that he should probably change into the uniform of the school. Looking around he decided to change into the rather simplistic shirt and pants instead rather than the complicated uniform.

He looked at the time and saw that he still had some time before his meeting with Ozpin. Deciding to forgo mingling in the cafeteria he pulled out some of his rations to eat instead. As he finished his small meal he pulled out his scroll and looked at where Ozpin's office was. Looking at the time he realized that he would need to leave in order to get to the office on time.

He was pleasantly surprised when he noticed that he seemed to just blend into the crowd with the removal of his mask. He arrived at the lift at the base of the tower and found himself slightly surprised that there was no sort of receptionist. Getting in the lift and pushing the correct button for Ozpin's office he felt himself just sink a little bit further into Force. He felt her soothing caress as the lift continued its ascent. As the doors opened up he left the direct contact and walked towards the simplistically imposing doors. As he moved forward he saw the door open automatically and saw that Pyrrha was already sitting down in front of Ozpin's desk. Entering the office he noticed that Professor Nuyi was sitting in another chair off to one of the sides. Professor Goodwitch stood slightly behind Ozpin's left hand side. He took the open seat that was immediately on Pyrrha's right.

Ozpin started the conversation, "Well it seemed that you enjoyed yourself with Coco this afternoon."

Kylo grinned, "She was definitely helpful."

Ozpin returned the smile, "Well, before you fully integrate yourself into the academy I believe that we need to touch on a few topics."

Kylo nodded in understanding, "Of course. But understand this, there are things about me that regardless of what you want to know, I will probably never tell. And honestly the less you know about those things the better off everyone will be."

"Very well Kylo. However, if there is any situation in which those issues will help us, I do expect you to give us that information. So let us start with the obvious."

"My aura. Or to be more precise, the lack thereof."

Glynda stepped forward, "The fact that a person doesn't have an aura is something that is absolutely unheard of. Only Grimm don't have you aura."

Kylo swallowed, "And yet the impossibility sits directly before you. I am not from Remnant; though I guess you have already figured that out. Where I have come from there isn't anything called aura. Instead we have the Force."

"The Force?" Glynda prompted.

"The Force is… Well, simply put, the Force is an energy field that surrounds all living things. It binds us all and touches everything as everything touches it. You. Me. Even the metal of the gears. The Force permeates through all of it"

"So how does one use the Force?" Glynda asked.

"In everyone's blood there are microscopic organisms called midi-chlorians. They form a symbiotic bond with the host. We provide them with nutrition and the ability to live, in turn if there are enough of them within a host, they allow the host to touch the Force around them."

"What does the Force allow you to do?" Glynda asked.

Kylo shot a smirk towards Pyrrha, "A wise man once told me that with the Force as my ally nothing is impossible."

"So that lightning that you shot at me, that was the Force?" Nuyi asked.

Kylo's eyes immediately went down towards his hands. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pyrrha's questioning glance. Realizing that he needed to tell them about it he turned to face Ozpin, "Yes. The lightning was a Force technique but to understand it better you need to understand a basic concept about the Force. There are two sides to the Force. The Lightside. And the Darkside. Jedi Knights are students of the Lightside, and Force Lightning is a technique that is espoused with the Darkside."

"So this Darkside is evil?" Ozpin asked.

"It isn't that simple." Kylo answered, "It is more of a corruption."

"Power corrupts while absolute power corrupts absolutely." Pyrrha muttered.

"Yeah, that is a good way of looking at it." Kylo responded, "A person who uses the Darkside of the Force becomes corrupted in nearly all aspects of themselves."

Glynda frowned, "All this aside it still doesn't explain why you don't have an aura."

"Actually i think it might." Pyrrha started. Her confidence waned when everyone turned to look at her. At the encouraging look from Ozpin she continued, "Kylo told me about a deviation within the Force that he is aware of. A race of people who are physically blind yet can still see through the use of the Force."

Kylo stayed silent. He knew that whatever conclusion they were too reach had to come from them and them alone. His focus was on Ozpin who seemed to just be observing everyone else in the room. The seemingly all knowing gaze that was on Ozpin's face reminded Kylo of Master Yoda. There was a slight pain as Kylo pondered the fate of the Jedi Grandmaster, but he pushed the thoughts out of his head as Goodwitch started to speak.

"Miss Nikos you are saying that we are another anomaly like this other race that Kylo has spoken of? How are we sure that he is not the anomaly?"

Kylo recognized the professor's tone. It was one that his own master had previously given him many times: a teacher who already knew the answer to the question. Looking over to Pyrrha he saw the face of concentrated thought. She was looking down at her hands, her brows were slightly furrowed. He saw a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth almost as if she was talking. He was the only one to hear her whisper "color" and as soon as he heard that he smiled.

"He doesn't have an aura." She started, "The answer lays in the question itself. While he doesn't have an aura, we may have the ability to touch the Force itself. Here we have developed a variation that has allowed us to survive."

Ozpin smiled at Pyrrha's answer, "Very good but then that begs the question as to whether or not the use of the Force can be something beneficial to us."

At this Kylo spoke up, "No. No no no no no no no. You don't understand. Your aura allows you to fight unhindered without fear of corruption. The Force is not the same. Anyone who can touch the Force risks exposing themselves to the corruptive nature of the Darkside. It is always there, demanding said person to succumb to its call."

"Surely it can be resisted." Glynda argued.

"With a lifetime of training sure. But even then the pull of the Darkside is like that of a beautiful woman who is bent on getting her way. Even the strongest of wills may break under her guile."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something flash over Pyrrha's face before her features were instantaneously schooled. The confusion he felt radiating from Nuyi indicated that she saw the emotion as well. He put the information away as he focused instead on the feelings from Ozpin and Goodwitch. He felt that they were both unhappy with what he was saying but beyond that he couldn't decipher what was being projected into the Force. He watched Ozpin intently for any sign of what the headmaster was thinking. He felt the Force swirl around him, then all stand still as the presence rested on his shoulders.

Looking to Ozpin he spoke once more, "There is nothing I want more than to be able to fight alongside Jedi again. But there is just too much danger in it. You fight with your emotions and that is something that a Jedi really shouldn't do. Besides, in order to train someone in the Force I would have to take a student on."

He didn't need the Force to understand the look that Ozpin was giving him. Looking at Goodwitch her face remained impassive. Reaching out to the Force he tried to figure out what she was thinking but found himself unable to interpret it. He expected one of the two of them to try and convince him otherwise, however, it was Professor Nuyi.

"What about Pyrrha here?" She started, "You seem to already trust her and from what little I've seen she is as level headed as the best of them."

Kylo looked to Pyrrha to gauge her reaction and saw the surprise on her own face. Closing his eyes he sank into the Force looking for guidance. However, the Force remained eerily silent on the matter. Relying on his own intuition and feelings he opened his eyes back off. Looking back to Pyrrha he offered her an apologetic look but was once again surprised by the look she gave back in return.

"Professors, while I am flattered that you would consider me a candidate to learn this, but I think we are overlooking the very fact that Kylo is extremely hesitant to have us learn about the Force. Since, he is the only one that has had experience with the Force that makes him the only expert on the matter. He will have a different perspective on this matter than we will."

Ozpin gave a sideways glance to Goodwitch before he spoke on the matter, "Very well we will put this matter away for now, however there are still a few more issues to decide."

Goodwitch stepped forward, "From your spar it appears that your combat ability is on par with that of our older students. However, from what we know of your history it would be a safe assumption that your educational understanding of Remnant is less than that of a first year. With that decided you will be put in the classes with the other first year students. We will let the professors know somewhat of your situation in order for you to catch up."

Kylo nodded in understanding. The conversation dwindled into figuring out the rest of the necessary accommodations for Kylo to begin his career at Beacon within the next couple of days. As Kylo was dismissed he felt the Force swirl around him. He tried to reach out and grab the understanding but the answer he was searching for swirled elusively out of his understanding. As both he and Pyrrha stepped into the lift he felt her relief roll off her in waves. They offered each other a small smile as they eventually went their separate ways.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. Will try to update soon, but with Christmas fast approaching I don't promise anything.

-Shadowsnake


	5. Chapter 5

The next weeks saw Kylo settling into a routine within beacon academy. He found himself in classes with the first years. As he walked the halls he heard some rumors and speculation about who he was and what he was doing there, but no one really bothered him. He spent most of his free time in the library trying to understand the basics of the creatures of Grimm. Thankfully the professors didn't focus on him, and he suspected that both Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch had something to do with that. However, because the professors didn't single him out as having less knowledge than the rest it appeared that they expected him to be on par with his classmates, and as such he spent most of his spare time within the halls of the library. He quickly learned the basics as he studied within the halls of the library. Both Pyrrha and Coco tended to help with his studies whenever they could, but he understood that they had other responsibilities within the classes.

The only class he ever truly found himself at peace was Goodwitch's combat exercise class. The life of a jedi and years of war had made him so familiar with combat that he excelled in the spars. He never used his lightsabers during the spars, relying only on the swords he picked out on his initial foray into the academy. Often times he found himself on the outside as few of the students in the class wished to spar against him. He often found himself against either Pyrrha or another student by the name of Yang. However, knowing that Kylo didn't have an aura like others Professor Goodwitch often put a firearm ban during his spars. Kylo tried to convince the Professor to lift the ban during his spars, but she was hesitant to accommodate him. She eventually did acquiesce to the request when she had him spar against Blake Belladonna.

He smiled as he made his way into the sparring circle with his helmet on. Looking over he saw Blake holding both components of her weapon in her hand. Kylo palmed both his sword and his shoto blade as he made his way into the arena. Both opponents gave a small salute before taking up their own stances.

Blake moved first running towards Kylo. Kylo stood his ground then sent a forward arcing slash towards his running opponent. His blades went directly through her, not doing any damage. Shock coursed through his body but the sound of her landing behind him forced him to turn around and address the threat. He blocked the series of probing strikes that she sent his way. Giving her ground with every strike he quickly realized that she was leaving copies of herself around in order to give her speed. Sinking into the Force he used it to keep track of the real Blake. Blake continued with her assault against Kylo and he easily gave her ground. Blake once again flipped over Kylo, to try and attack his exposed flank, however, as she landed she found herself on the defensive.

Kylo pressed forward. Using the momentum from one strike to fuel the next he continually stepped forward. Using the Force he gathered it around himself and leaped over Blake using her own technique against her. Swinging downward with the shoto blade he tried to Force her away. Blake easily caught the downward strike and reflected it back towards Kylo. As he landed he twirled the shoto blade in his hand to keep it from flying out. Regaining his grip he brought both blades forwards in a slash at her midsection from the same direction. Black easily caught the attack with her own blade then pushed hard in response. Kylo let her push against his blades intending to use the momentum to spin around and strike once again. However, during the spin the shoto blade flew out of his hands and clattered harmlessly to the arena floor.

In shock, Kylo hesitated for just a second. Just in his duel with Nuyi that single second was all Blake needed to execute a kick to the torso and send Kylo sprawling to the floor. Kylo recovered and brought both hands to grasp his sword and bring it to bear. He saw Blake again advance forward and the two once engaged in their deadly dance. Both combatants moved fluidly with each move. Trading strikes and separated by a mere meter both they both moved in tandem. Kylo felt himself falling deeper into the embrace of the Force as the duel continued on. No longer did he waste strikes at the copies Blake left in her place, so focused on her presence within the Force that Kylo began to block everything else out. The duel held the entirety of his focus. Bringing a downward slash towards her knees he forced her to jump over it. Bringing the Force to bear he sent a blast her way that sent her sailing several meters in the air.

For half a second he contemplated using the Force to cushion her fall, but saw that she landed gracefully on her own two feet. He noticed her sword had collapsed onto itself an she was pointing the gun at him. On instinct he shifted his grip to the one handed grip he favored when blocking shots towards his person. Blake fired several rounds downrange towaards her opponent. Kylo twirled his sword about easily blocking the first couple of shots. As he fell into the rhythm of deflecting the bullets he relaxed into the familiar movements. As he continued to deflect the bullets he felt his grip on the handle begin to shift. Paying it no mind he continued with his actions. It was as he deflected a bullet that the sword slipped out of his grip and started to spin behind him. He felt the flat edge of the blade press against his back as the sword continued to spin. Using the Force he guided the spinning sword into the opposite hand he was using. Grasping the hilt he brought the blade back around to bare and blocked the final few bullets.

He noticed that after the last bullets the onslaught had stopped. Looking downrange he saw that Blake was standing there with a curious expression on her face. It was in this lull that he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder as well as some stinging on his forearms. Out of his peripherals he saw his shoto blade still lying on the arena floor several meters away. Looking towards it he suddenly realized that twice his blade fell out of his hands. He shuddered as a memory came unbidden into his mind. Calling the shoto blade to his hand he turned to face Professor Goodwitch. Sheathing both of the swords he told the professor that he forfeited the match then turned and walked out of the arena. He didn't stop in the locker room, instead heading straight for his own dorm room.

The first thing he did was pull out his first aid kit and start to bandage his body. It was in this moment he wished he had brought more provisions from his own ship. He was missing the natural properties of bacta and kolto. He pushed his thoughts from his mind knowing that he couldn't change his current predicament.

As he set the first aid kit down he felt the memories start to surge forth unbidden. He tried to push them away by withdrawing deep into the calming embrace of the Force. He could feel the Force takeover his body and still the memories entered his mind. Knowing that even the Force wouldn't take away the memories he lowered his defenses. Closing his eyes he let the images play out. He remembered the attack from the magna guards on the bridge of his cruiser. He remembered the new knight that was under his care for that specific tour. He remembered the way how that knight looked to him for guidance in that moment. His recalled the fight that took the lives of so many. The way that at the end there was no shout for victory. Death filled his senses. The memory of their faces passed over him. He remembered each name as their face passed through his memory. The face of the dead knight lingered in his memory. He remembered the shock that lay forever imprinted in her eyes. Slowly, even that face left his memory.

As everything faded from his mind he opened his eyes once again and withdrew from the Force's embrace. His first felt pain coursing through both of his arms. Looking down he realized that his hands were balled in fists and that the entirety of both arms were clenched. Taking a deep breath he relaxed his arms and slowly opened his hands. Looking up he finally noticed that there was someone sitting on one of the empty beds in his room.

"We really must stop meeting this way Mr. Sian."

He couldn't help the small smile on his face, "Professor Goodwitch."

"Were you meditating again?" she asked

"Unfortunately not. I was revisiting an old memory. One that I wish I could forget."

The professor nodded, "I thought so. You definitely weren't as tense last time this happened. Need to talk about it?"

"No. I've already done that. Its just a part of my past that I have to live with."

She nodded, "You know that you missed the rest of your classes today?"

"Well that most definitely wasn't my intention."

"What happened in the arena today?"

"Honestly I don't know. I've only ever lost control of my blade twice before today and in a single instance I have doubled that number. I wish I could tell you what happened during that match but I don't know."

"Very well. I am not allowing you to participate in matches until you figure out what is going on with yourself."

"Because of what happened today?"

"Because the man that I have seen in the arena is not the same man that I saw on the streets fighting grimm. The man I saw on that day is a man that I would have no problem sending out onto the field with others. I have not seen that man since that day."

Kylo nodded in understanding. Professor Goodwitch stood up and after offering a small look of sympathy she walked out of the room. After Kylo left he glanced at where his swords laid against the wall. Looking at the time on his scroll he let out a groan as he realized the cafeteria had already stopped serving dinner. Moving over to his own rations he realized it would be another tasteless meal. As he opened the pack he was again reminded that he really needed to find some replacements for his rations at some point. Taking a bite of the tasteless ration he pulled up the video of the fight and started to watch it over.

After making her way out of Kylo's room Glynda headed straight for Ozpin's office. On the elevator ride up she pulled up the written report of Blake and Kylo's duel. Looking it over she couldn't suppress the frown that appeared on her face. What she was seeing as the after effects from that one fight didn't match up with what she saw from that first day in the city. The opening of the elevator's doors wrenched her out of her thoughts. Making her way into Ozpin's office she closed the fight file and opened the one that was responsible for their current meeting. She looked it over while she waited for Ozpin to say what he had to.

"So, do you think this is really necessary? It is really close to the Vytal Festival." He started.

"I agree that this isn't the most fortuitous timing, but I think it really needs to be done." she answered, "If there are any indications from what Team CFVY reported from their mission then there really needs to be some more investigation."

Ozpin mulled it over for a moment before nodding his head, "Agreed. So, what team are you planning on taking with you out into the field?"

"I think in this instance a specialized team will be more beneficial to what I need to accomplish. I was hoping that Mr. Sian would be up to the task, however, his recent performances in duels have been lackluster at best."

"Take him." Ozpin interrupted. He continued as Glynda stood silently, "I do agree that Kylo hasn't lived up to expectations, but from what he has told us he hasn't been a student for some time. Also don't forget that he is trying to keep appear as normal to the rest of the students as he can."

Glynda nodded, "Perhaps a trip out into the field will be exactly what he needs. As for the others I am still unsure."

"I would advise taking Coco. If the reports are to be believed then the firepower that she has will be invaluable. To move quickly I believe that you should only take one perhaps two more with you."

Glynda nodded in understanding. The two colleagues continued to plan out the necessary parts for the mission.

* * *

Coco couldn't hide the confusion that was etched on her face as she walked into the Headmaster's office. It increased as she noticed that she wasn't the only student in the office but the only one from her team. As she sat down she realized that every student in that room was from a different team. She could see that she wasn't the only one who was confused at the current predicament. She saw that both Pyrrha and Blake weren't hiding their own confusion. Looking over a Kylo she saw that he didn't appear as confused as the rest of them but once he noticed her looking at him he shrugged his shoulders towards her. The students all waited in the office alone in a terse silence. Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch entered the office shortly afterwards and ignored all of the confused looks that greeted them.

"Thank you all for coming. I know that this is all very unconventional but there is a situation at hand that necessitates this. However I will leave the details to Professor Goodwitch."

"Recent intelligence reports indicate an area that is quite similar to the one that Miss Adel's team encountered just recently. Even though the festival is right around the corner the amount of activity demands further investigation." Glynda started

"But none of us are actually on a team together." Blake stated

"While very true the actions of Miss Adel's team and the reports from other teams who have encountered similar situations over the past months have indicated that a specialized team may have more impact than the traditional team." Professor Goodwitch answered.

"What Glynda is saying is that each of you is here because you each possess skills which make you uniquely qualified to help in this situation." Ozpin explained.

"What is the mission?" Kylo asked.

"In the northwest of the Mistralian continent there is a small mountain range that has been experiencing large amounts of grimm activity. There have been suppositions that perhaps something in the area is actually drawing the grimm to the area. The Headmaster and I have posited that a specialized team that can move fast and hard through the area will have a greater chance at survival than a normal team would."

"Or a greater chance of failure." Blake muttered.

Though she was quiet everyone heard the words that were spoken. No one jumped to correct her because they all understood that there was a truth to her words. Kylo looked at the information that had been sent to his scroll. Seeing the intelligence reports he instantly thought back to the campaigns against the CIS. Shaking the thought from his head he glanced around at the students gathered. As he realized exactly why each of the other students was chosen he sent a small smile towards Ozpin. As he saw Ozpin return the smile Kylo couldn't help but let out the chuckle. The others all looked at him as they heard the soft chuckle.

"You aren't seeing the overall picture though." Kylo continued after they shot him incredulous looks, "Which isn't your fault. You just haven't ever been a part of a warzone situation where specialization is needed over cohesion."

"Your compatriot is correct. While more often than not, a cohesive unit is considered to be much more effective sometimes it is a one off unit that can better accomplish what is necessary. And that is why you are all here today." Ozpin stated.

"Our mission starts tomorrow at 0700 and should last for no more than seven days. Our primary objective is to try and ascertain why there is such a high concentration of grimm in the area. You are all dismissed from classes the rest of the day in order to prepare for this mission. I suggest you use this time wisely." Glynda instructed.

All of the students nodded in understanding and made to leave the office. The voice of Professor Goodwitch caused them all to pause, "And Mr. Sian. I need to see the man that was there the day of the breach." Kylo nodded in understanding before he turned back to the doorway. Coco, Pyrrha, and Blake hesitated for just a moment before following him out.

The elevator ride down was filled with a terse silence as each one of them thought of the possibilities that the future held in store for them. Kylo could feel everyone's nervousness through the Force. It wasn't the first time that they wished he had a better mastery of the Force. Closing his eyes he tried to project a calming sensation out into the Force. However, unlike his own master his strengths lay in martial talents of the Jedi Order, not understanding the mysticism of the Force. As he opened his eyes he saw a questioning glance from Coco but she turned away before he could even respond. Once the elevator reached its destination he watched Coco strut away by herself, while Pyrrha and Blake walked away together. As he stepped off the elevator he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as he too went his own way.

When he got to his dorm room he made his way over to the chest he stored everything from his past. Pulling out his utility belt he felt the familiar weight in his hands. Unclipping one of his lightsabers he let it roll between his fingers. The familiar weight felt strangely foreign in his fingers as he had barely touched it since his little show for Coco. He set the lightsaber down next to the belt as he pulled out the familiar fabric of the Jedi Order. He had repaired the various rips and tears it had received since crashing on Remnant. He was glad to feel the familiar fabric in his hands once again. As he set down the robes another surge of memories threatened to overtake him. Closing his eyes he took several deep breaths and the memories faded from his mind. He looked to the items laid before him as he pondered the last statement from Goodwitch as they walked out. He fought the urge to just put everything on and go out looking for a spar. Instead he picked up his scroll and went over the mission briefing. He pulled up the map in reference to the area that they were supposed to be patrolling. He raised his eyebrow as he realized the area was a smaller snow covered mountain range and that their flight out there would be two fold. His curiosity peaked when he saw that they would actually be entering another one of the kingdoms. Realizing it wasn't his job to wonder why they were doing what they were doing, he set his scroll down knowing that he still had some stuff to do.

He walked out of his room making his way to the outfitters that were on campus. There he picked up some specialized thermal clothing that he could wear underneath his robes and still maintain his full range of motion. Kylo also picked up some rations and basic medical supplies. He shied away from picking up the advanced set of supplies, knowing that he would have to carry everything he would bring. Taking all everything back to his room he grabbed the single pack that he would use.

After putting everything into his pack he put it on and tested the weight. As he walked around he realize that it was just a bit too heavy for his comforts. Setting the pack down he opened it back up to figure out what to get rid of. Looking everything over he realized that there was nothing that was truly superfluous that he could remove from his pack. Mulling over his options he closed up his pack deciding to not make that decision until the morning. Setting the pack near the door he sat down to meditate before calling it a night.

* * *

Next Chapter is the start of the mission, as well as the start of the main story arc. Almost 20K words in and now just starting the story. I am going to wait a bit before posting the next chapter as I work on the next couple of steps for this story. I hope to have the next chapter up for you guys by the 7th of the new year. Happy Holidays to you all.

\- Shadowsnake


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning saw Black, Coco, Pyrrha, Kylo, and Goodwitch on a long range aircraft. The first part of their journey would be a several hour flight, one that threatened to stay in silence. Pyrrha looked around at the people who made up this mission team. Seated next to her she saw Kylo actually sleeping. He was in the garb when they first met out in the forest, minus the mask. Running her eyes over him she saw the slight glint of the metallic tube that was burned in her mind from that day. Thinking back to the meeting in Ozpin's office she understood Goodwitch's words. Looking across the aisle she saw the rest of the team all sitting next to one another. She saw that Goodwitch looked as immaculate as she always did. She was currently busying herself with some reading at the moment. Though Pyrrha had no doubt that the Professor was aware of even the slightest movement within the compartment. Moving over to Coco, Pyrrha saw that, like Kylo, she appeared to be sleeping. The only difference Pyrrha saw was that Coco was much more tense and clutching her minigun handbag. Comparatively, there was not a single indication of tension throughout Kylo's body. Moving over she saw Blake looking over Kylo curiously. After a few moments Blake must've felt Pyrrha's study as the girls locked eyes with one another for a few seconds. The rest of the first part of the flight was spent in relatively the same manner. Kylo and Coco seemed to be completely lost to the rest of them. Light chatter occurred sporadically between the other three, but more often than not the roar of the engines filled the silence.

The first real signs of life from Kylo and Coco happened only after the aircraft had come to a complete stop and they needed to transfer to a waiting bullhead. Each individual grabbed the pack they had brought and stepped out onto the tarmac into the bustle of what appeared to be an active military base. The group of five unconsciously stood closer together as machines, transports, and platoons sped past them. Goodwitch recovered first, spotting a group of three officers heading their way. She started toward them, but a hand on her forearm prevented her from moving too far forward. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kylo shake his head. Shooting him a small glare she turned her attention back to the officers and realized they were but a few steps away.

"Professor. Students." the lead officer started, "I am Major Cavign. If you will follow me I will show you too your bullhead."

The team followed the officers across the tarmac. The bustle that surrounded them as they moved seemed to stay a couple meters around. The practiced elements at work on the tarmac recognized the importance and danger inherent of the Major, and with practiced ease steered clear of his vicinity. The walk lasted only a few minutes. Once they arrived at the bullhead everyone in their little strike team walked onto the bullhead, except for Kylo. Goodwitch watched him exchange a few words with the Major before joining them on the bullhead. She shot him a questioning glance as he stepped onto the bullhead. She barely heard Pyrrha shout to the pilot that they were ready for takeoff as her focus was on Kylo's scowl.

"No new intel." he stated simply.

The rising of the bullhead forced everyone to their seats. Kylo could feel the tension growing as they neared their destination. He quickly settled into the Force and immediately felt its calming embrace upon him. Releasing his doubts into the Force he brought himself out of his trance. As he did he realized that the bay doors were now open. Standing up he put his mask on and moved to look out the window. He could feel the alarm radiating from all of his companions. Pushing it aside he moved forward and braced himself against the open door. The bitter wind pushing against him brought back memories of the campaigns he fought in.

The screech of a nevermore pulled him from his thoughts. Scanning the horizon he searched for the source of the sound. Seeing nothing he turned to Goodwitch and nodded toward the doorway. Goodwitch understood his meaning and stood up. Grabbing her crop she stood up in the doorway that Kylo had just vacated. She turned to the rest of the students and motioned for them to stay seated. She turned to the other doorway expecting to see Kylo and didn't hide her confusion when he wasn't there. Looking around she saw that he was up at the cockpit.

Kylo was looking ahead, observing the area ahead of them. He could feel the Force start to thicken around him. There was a hint of urgency behind it. Reaching out into the Force he tried to feel what it could mean, but was pulled away from it as they crested the last hill and the dropzone was in sight. He felt a spike of panic emanating from both the pilot and Goodwitch when they saw the sea of grimm that awaited them.

He immediately turned to the pilot, "What armament does this ship have?"

"One minigun on each door area. And a frontal thirty millimeter cannon. No missiles." the pilot answered.

"How much time do we have?"

The pilot consulted the instruments, "About 15 minutes."

"Descend to minimum safe distance. Circle around with starboard side pointed downwards and activate the starboard gun."

Kylo didn't wait for the pilot's acknowledgement before turning and walking back to address everyone else. As he moved back he saw everyone getting ready to jump out. He signaled them to stop and forced them all to confer first.

"We have 15 minutes of fuel. Time to decide if we are greenlighting this."

Goodwitch looked around then sighed, "Realistically we don't have a choice."

Kylo could feel the Force backing up her words. Looking towards her he spoke again, "Before you left you said that you needed the man who you saw on the first day. I am asking you to trust that man." When he saw her nod he continued, "Coco, I need you on the starboard gun. Blake, help Coco with target acquisition and discretion. Glynda, Pyrrha protect the ship, and when you can, fire on the creatures below."

"And what are you doing?" Blake asked.

Kylo smiled beneath his mask. Grabbing both of his lightsaber hilts he combined the two creating a saberstaff. He stood away from everyone and ignited both ends. Looking at the hilt he elongated the shoto blade to a similar size as the other one. Extinguishing his blades he noted the shock that emanated through the Force from everyone. He watched as everyone got into their assigned positions. Palming the hilt in his left hand he cast one last glance towards Goodwitch who was watching him intently. Giving her a small nod he jumped out the starboard side of the aircraft.

Landing easily on the ground below he instantly dispatched the two Grimm immediately within his range. Slipping into a Juyo start he launched himself at the nearest creature. As he did so he could hear the Bullhead's gun roar to life. As he sunk deeper into combat he felt the familiar pull of the Force directing his movements. Sinking further into the Force he sense nothing other than his immediate surroundings. The hatred that poured off the Grimm battered away at his defenses. He felt the calling of the Force directing him. Sensing the sheer amount of Grimm in his vicinity he switched his stance to incorporate the essence of Soresu. Following his stance change the saberstaff danced around his body. Several Grimm continued to try and overwhelm their opponent, however, Kylo could sense a shift in the prevailing emotions.

Blake watched the melee from the circling Bullhead. She quickly realized that Coco was more than capable in the gunners seat. She studied the lone man on the field of battle. Seeing him fight now she couldn't help but compare it to their duel just days ago. Her mind brought forth the comment from Goodwitch at the end of the briefing. Focusing back on Kylo she saw the fluidity and grace in his movements here that had been absent during their duel. Each strike was meticulous, controlled, yet seemingly unrestrained. She noticed a shift in his fighting. Gone were the graceful moves forward, and the advances towards the Grimm. Instead he fought within a smaller zone, letting the Grimm advance on him. The movements still belied the graceful fury, but everything was more succinct. More controlled. She told Coco what she just observed, and watched as the older student immediately reacted to this information. Looking back she turned to the rest of the Grimm and saw that those on the fringes were actually retreating. It wasn't long before the last Grimm were either struck down or fled uncharacteristically.

As the Bullhead descended Blake saw that Kylo's guard didn't let down. It wasn't until everyone was off and he was handed his own pack that the blades extinguished. Blake observed a silent interaction between Professor Goodwitch and Kylo. The two seemed to come to some sort of agreement and Goodwitch was back in charge of the mission. She directed the group forward towards the area they had determined to be the center of activity. Blake could already feel the temperature dropping.

The rest of the day passed in a comfortable silence. Professor Goodwitch led the group with Coco right next to her. Pyrrha and Blake maintained pace just a few steps behind the lead pair. Kylo was the last person in the group. Every so often Pyrrha or Blake would look back to make sure he was still there, and everytime they did his mask was focused on the ever growing mountain range. Pyrrha considered what about the mountains was keeping his attention so, but she didn't want to break the spell of silence that enthralled them. Peace reigned the day as they continued their trek. Some small packs of Grimm tried to challenge the group but were dispatched easily. As night broke across the sky they found a place they would call home for the evening.

A light dusting of snow covered the ground as they set about creating a suitable campsite. Soon a small fire was crackling as the tried to get the weariness to leave their bodies. The crackles of the campfire was joined by light conversation. Eventually, four of them nodded off to sleep as Kylo took the first watch of the night. Kylo woke up Coco for the next watch then settled into a meditative state. Instead of succumbing to sleep he decided to commune with the Force, trying to understand the foreboding that threatened all of his senses. He chased the feeling through the Force trying to pinpoint the source but the answer continued to elude him. As dawn broke across the sky he felt the Force pulling him out of the meditative state. He looked around and saw that he was the last person to begin packing up for the morning. The silence that prevailed yesterday had carried over today. As Kylo moved around the foreboding he was chasing during his meditation threatened to overwhelm his senses. Snapping his head to scan their surroundings he reached out to the Force once again. The trepidation was there. But he did not sense or see anything that gave a hint. Bringing himself back to the present he continued to pack up his items. He realized that they were waiting for him, so he grabbed a ration bar and stood to go. He offered a small shrug at their confused expressions but they continued on their way.

The silence of the day before continued to reign as they marched forward. The light flurries of snow that they started to encounter towards the end of yesterday had turned into a more steady fall after a few hours. Kylo felt a small shiver roll through his body as the strong breeze rolled through. As the shiver completed its course through his body he noticed that the rest of his team was stopping. Instantly his hand sought out one of his lightsaber hilts as his eyes scanned the surroundings. A light hand on his forearm jerked his attention away and his eyes found the light expression of Blake. He looked around and saw that they had stopped so some warmer items could be donned. Letting his hand fall away from the hilt he felt Blake's hand leave as well. Everyone got finished donning some warmer garments, and they started moving again. Kylo caught some hints of conversation from Blake and Pyrrha, as the silence started to grate on the group. Kylo reached out with the Force to understand his surroundings, but upon sensing nothing decided to occupy himself with listening to the soft conversation that floated back to him.

As dusk rapidly approached, the group once again began to look for a place to make camp for the night. Though they were relatively unaccosted so far, the foreboding Kylo had felt continued to weigh heavily on his mind. The light flurries from earlier had increased into a steady fall. Kylo found himself relying on the Force as the visibility declined. It was the lone crack of a gunshot that pulled him away from his continual delve into the Force. He saw Pyrrha's rifle aimed into the brush. Looking there he found the body of the lone beowulf already starting to dissipate. Turning back towards Pyrrha his danger sense flared. Calling both hilts to his hands he easily cut down the two beowolves that were lunging forward. Then the howls echoed off of the land. Kylo didn't have to turn back to know that everyone was preparing themselves for a fight.

Again the howls echoed off the landscape but were met with the steady roar of Coco's minigun. He found himself diving into the calm embrace of the Force take him over. He kept both blades separate adapting his typical Juyo stance for using a Jar'Kai approach. Out of the dense foliage burst several Grimm and Kylo charged to meet them head on. The sounds of gunshots reached his ears, and he noted that none of the Grimm he was charging towards even flinched. Kylo clashed with the initial wave and found himself easily cutting down the Grimm. More Grimm poured out and charged towards the group of five. After the initial contact Kylo started to work his way back to the others. Kylo continued to move, choosing to dance among the Grimm. As he continued to work back he started to see the attacks from Glynda sporadically appearing over his shoulders. Grimm continued to fly at him in an nearly overwhelming wave. He could feel the Force direct his movements, and he found himself drifting towards Pyrrha.

After she fired the initial shot, she knew the attack would occur. Shifting her stance she put herself in a position to cover Coco's exposed flank. She heard the sounds of Coco's weapon transforming behind her. At the howls she dared to glance over to Kylo only to see he was deep into his own world. Pulling her gaze back to the area she had claimed as her own, she saw beowolves pour into her line of vision. The roar of the minigun filled her ears. Widening her stance she brought her shield to bear. The first beowolf covered the last meters in a large leap, in response she stepped forward, dropped her shield, ran her sword easily through its belly. The first melee kill started the dangerously familiar dance. Her blade weaved the intricate song that she danced too. Maintaining her sphere she continued to keep the wave of Grimm away from Coco. She saw glimpses of Blake and Glynda fighting in tandem. Of Kylo weaving his own song of death. The fight continued onwards, changing in nature with every crashing Grimm. Kylo continued to give ground as he closed ranks with the rest of them. Glynda and Blake had separated at some point, with Glynda and Coco ending up nearly back to back. Blake had started to use her natural agility, easily disrupting the Grimm. Still, sea of black continued to threaten them.

Kylo's danger sense flared. As he slashed a beowolf a massive Ursa was just behind it. The paw already swinging. Using the downward momentum of the slash Kylo rolled under the blow. Getting to his feet he cut the Grimm down. In the same moment his left side exploded in pain. He barely noticed Pyrrha come up to protect him. Using the Force he pushed the pain aside. He heard two distinct sounds of pain coming from the other three. Looking over Pyrrha's shoulder he saw both Blake and Glynda slump down.

Pyrrha didn't know what had happened. She was at Kylo's side trying to get him back up when the others went down. She saw Kylo go rigid. Energy seemed to crackle somewhere. It was only the flash of blue that made her realize that lightning was pouring out of his fingertips. It chained from one Grimm to the next. Killing everything it touched. There was a different roar in the air. The Grimm fell back. Then nothing. A deafening silence engulfed them all. Her legs automatically carried her to the two that were still lying unconscious. Kneeling next to Blake, she immediately started to check for obvious injuries. She saw Coco doing the same to Glynda. Kylo was standing off to the side, watching the two work.

Coco spoke first, "Professor has a head wound. And she is non-responsive. But she is breathing steadily."

"It looks like Blake took some blows to the chest. And possibly the back. She is in a similar state as the Professor is."  
Kylo kneeled down and started rummaging through his pack. Pyrrha thought she heard a slight growl escape from him. He looked back up and she locked gaze with with the eyes of the mask.

"There was a cave about ten minutes back. We can take shelter there." Kylo said, "I'll carry the professor."

Pyrrha nodded, "I'll take Blake."

Coco frowned, "And if we are attacked?"

Kylo turned his head towards her, "Now would be a good time to start praying that we aren't."

A grimace passed over the face of Coco who quickly pushed it aside. Keeping her minigun fully extended she kept herself only a couple of paces away from the other two. Both Pyrrha and Kylo were carrying their charges bridal style as they backtracked through the snow. Coco shot a worried glance over towards Pyrrha as the snowfall started to increase. The strained smile that she received in return did little to ease her worries. Looking at Kylo she saw he was seemingly unaffected by the gashes in his side. Coco fell into step with the younger woman and received a small gracious smile in return. Their trek stretched for several long minutes. The rate of snowfall continued to increase with every step they took. Coco let a grin splay over her face when she heard Kylo announce that the saw the cave.

The entrance to the cave was small, forcing the group to enter in one at a time. Kylo entered first, taking only a few steps past the threshold of before setting Glynda down on the softest looking rock. Grabbing his shoto hilt he ignited the blade and let the green glow illuminate part of the cave. Behind him he heard the sounds of the Coco and Pyrrha entering the cave. Blake was placed next to Glynda as the other two began their own inspections of their shelter. Kylo extinguished his blade and turned to the other two.

"You two should explore the rest of the cave." He stated, hesitating for a second before holding out the shoto hilt, "Take this as well. Weapon and light source in one."

Pyrrha smiled as she took the proffered hilt, "Will do."

After giving Pyrrha a quick rundown on how the lightsaber worked he turned back to the two unconscious women. Rummaging through the packs he pulled out a couple of lightweight thermal blankets, as well as a couple of lanterns. After setting up a makeshift camp and covering up the women, he turned towards the entrance of the cave. While small, it didn't offer much cover, and there was a strong chilling wind that entered freely. Using the Force he gathered the snow and packed it in around the entrance. Once he was satisfied that the snow wouldn't easily collapse inside, he created a small vent towards at the top of the entrance. Turning back to the two unconscious women he removed his mask then moved towards Glynda first.

Looking over Glynda he saw that she only had the head wound. He felt anxiety wash over him as he looked at the head wound. It didn't have any sort of visible damage, but he knew that any damage he couldn't see could be dangerous. Reaching into the Force, he tried to look at her presence within it. As he brought himself out of the Force's embrace he let out a frustrated sigh. Taking one last look at Glynda he moved over towards inspect Blake.

Looking over Blake he saw that she had several deep gashes all over her body. The worst he noticed was three deep ones on her back. Pulling out a small knife he set about cutting away the cloth from the wounds. As he was working he heard the footsteps of the Pyrrha and Coco echo across the cave. The hilt of his saber appeared in the corner of his vision. Using the Force he clipped it to his belt as he finished cutting away the tattered cloth.

"Why is the snow covering the entrance?" Pyrrha answered.

"Snow is a fairly good insulator. And it is probably blocking the wind." Coco answered before kneeling by Kylo, "How are they?"

"Not much I can do for the Professor. Looks like an internal head wound which scares me. Blake seems to be a bit better, but I'm not a medical professional.

"Well, let's get Blake out of these clothes." Coco turned to Pyrrha, "There is that emergency heater in my pack. Can you find it for me?"

Turning back to Kylo, Coco immediately took charge of the situation. She made sure he had cut away as much cloth from her wounds before directing him to hold her still. They removed all of her outer layers. Coco took Kylos cloak and used it to cover the front of her body, leaving her back accessible to provide medical attention. At this point Pyrrha had set up the heat source between Glynda and Blake. She looked over the shoulder of Kylo as she watched him clean the wounds on Blake's black further. She began to look through all the packs for medical supplies at Kylo's request. She placed everything in a pile next to him. He looked over at it and couldn't help the frown that covered his face. It was then he spied a pack he had never seen.

"What about that one?" he pointed past Pyrrha

Pyrrha followed to where he was pointing to, "Oh. We found that in the cave. Didn't think to look through it."

She moved over to it and started to remove the contents. Kylo watched her with interest as she pulled out odds and ends. He saw her hesitate for a second as she pulled out a weapon. He spied an insignia on the weapon and froze for a moment. He thought the low levels of light were playing a trick on his eyes. Reaching out with the Force, he felt the familiar pullings resonate from the items. Opening his eyes he called the weapon to his hand. Running his finger over the insignia he felt a small smile grace his face. Coco looked up and noticed Kylo had stopped moving.

"Kylo? You alright?" Coco asked.

He held up the blaster, "This is from my galaxy."

* * *

A/N: So I didn't meet my goal. Sorry. Part of it was that the USB that had all my notes for this story was lost. While I remember the basic premises of the story, there is a lot of connecting information that I wrote down in those notes so I didn't have to remember. I have been trying to rebuild them but it is taking a lot longer than I thought it would. Just wanted to let you all know the reasons if the next update is even longer than usual.

-Shadowsnake


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I have seen the finale to Volume 3. I was not ready for that. Please no spoilers for any who may have not yet seen it. Also I will be drawing on elements from Volume 3 but this story is its own entity and will follow it's own story. In the next week or so I plan to upload a one-shot that will actually relate to Volume 3 so be on the look out for that if you wish to read it.

I have also decided that since there aren't too many reviews per chapter I will be responding to them before each chapter. Reason being I want to be more interactive with my readers and I think that this is probably the best way to do that. If the number of reviews gets to be too much I may make some amends to it but I will cross that bridge if I get there.

**Guest:** I like the clones. Whether or not they appear in the story is something that I won't answer as that may give away my intentions for the story. The next couple of chapters should answer that question though so stay tuned.

**Gamelover4159:** First off thanks for being a consistent reader and reviewer. Hopefully, your thirst for the explanations begins to be satiated with this chapter. I think you will really like the next two as well.

* * *

Both Coco and Pyrrha paused in their movements. Kylo's eyes met Pyrrha's first and he saw the question in them. Looking towards Coco he saw the same look in her own. He opened his mouth to speak but a small moan from Blake broke the spell. Both Coco and Kylo turned back to the young woman, blaster forgotten. Pyrrha continued her rummaging. She found what appeared to be an injector and several containers of liquid. She rushed over and held it out towards Kylo.

"This was the only thing that looked medical."

Kylo offered her a small grin as he took the injector. Looking at the containers he broke the top off of one to inspect the liquid. Dipping his finger into it he gathered a small amount to taste. Instantly he spat what little he tasted out.

"Kolto. Good." He muttered.

Arming the injector with one of the containers he emptied the contents into Blake. Grabbing the broken container, he poured some of the contents onto each of the cuts on her back. For the larger cuts he cut lengths of gauze, and using some adhesive, used it to cover them. Coco looked over his work, offering a small nod in congratulation. She and Pyrrha worked together to turn make sure she was as comfortable and warm as she could be. Turning back they noticed Kylo was going through the stuff that was a part of the mysterious pack. Coco waked over and stood above him as his gaze took in everything.

"Kylo." She called calmly, "What is all of this?"

"Fossils." He turned over a red gem in his fingers, "Things that should not exist here, and yet they do."

Pyrrha had sat down near the heater once again grabbing the blaster, "Why don't you start with this."

Kylo looked over to her and nodded. After grabbing a few other items, both he and Coco joined Pyrrha around the heater. Taking the blaster from her hand he ran his fingers over it in remembrance before starting.

"This is my home's version of the gun. Commonly known as a blaster, rather than firing a metallic slug different forms of energy combine to create a projectile composed completely of plasma. However, it looks like this one is damaged beyond use. The medicine I injected in Blake is Kolto. It is a serum that works like your typical medicine towards healing wounds, however, it also boosts the body's natural healing and regenerative abilities. As for the rest, I can only speculate as to what they are."

Pyrrha and Coco paused long enough to share a look before turning back to Kylo. He was still rolling the red crystal between his fingers. Coco's eyes looked to Kylo's face, and saw the near longing on his face. Pyrrha continued to stare at the crystal he held in his fingers. She heard a noise coming from behind her, but as she turned all she saw was the still forms of Blake and Glynda. Turning back towards Kylo she noticed the sound had quieted. Coco and Kylo seemed to not notice anything and be content in the silence. After several long moments Kylo closed his fist around the crystal and offered Pyrrha a small smile.

He questioned how they were holding up. They both offered reassurances that they were good, that they were training to handle these very situations. Everyone gave off an uneasy chuckle at that sentiment. The rumbling of stomachs set everyone into a comfortable movement as they settled into eating. The conversation was fairly light as each of them tried to forget their current predicament, even for just a moment. As the humble meal ended the trio turned to their supplies and looked at the situation. Kylo pulled out his map and began trying to locate where they had ended up. Coco joined him, offering input about their travels. Pyrrha tried to use her scroll to contact the outside world. As she let out a frustrated sigh both Coco and Kylo turned to look at her.

"Communications are out. There is absolutely no signal." She relayed to the others. "Not sure if it is because of the mountain, or if the relay tower is out. But we aren't calling for help."

"Five days." Coco muttered. "We have five days before anyone realises what is going on. Then who knows how long we will have to survive."

"Don't focus on that. Work the current problem. Then the next." Kylo ordered, "We do that enough, we get to go home."

Coco turned back to the map, "The relay tower is only a day's walk from where we are. Even if it is damaged, it will have the ability to send an emergency signal. A team will be forced to come investigate."

"There is too many Grimm. Combine that with the current weather, and I'm not sure anyone can make it out to the relay." Pyrrha advised.

Coco nodded in acquiescence, "Then we have to find a way to get a signal, all while our shelter is harming us."

"Can we somehow create something that boosts the signal?" Kylo asked.

"Scrolls are designed to prevent physical tampering." Coco sighed.

A silence fell before them for several moments. Pyrrha's sharp intake of breath broke the stillness, "What about other forms of communication? Can the Force be used here?"

Kylo ignored the confused expression on Coco's face, "Possibly. I just don't really have a connection with anyone on this planet. Convincing someone who isn't Force sensitive that I'm not just a dream is tricky."

"But it is possible?" Pyrrha asked.

"Theoretically? Yeah it is. I'll have to go into a deep meditation to have any sort of chance at doing it, which will take me days. Not hours. That means you two will have to protect me, because there will be absolutely no way to jolt me out of said meditation."

Coco spoke up after exchanging a glance with Pyrrha she voiced her concerns to Kylo, "That means neither of us can venture out very far, if at all. I don't know how I feel about one of us voluntarily making themselves useless while two others already are."

"Coco, what other choice do we have?" Pyrrha asked.

Coco let out a long sigh, "None. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Kylo nodded in understanding, "Honestly, I don't like it either. Taking more direct action has always been something that has offered more comfort. Luckily, the Force feels very strong here, which will make obtaining the deep meditation easier. Focus on keeping yourselves alive and well."

"What about Blake and the Professor?" Pyrrha asked.

"Rule number one about taking care of someone else is to make sure to take care of yourself." Coco answered before turning to Kylo, "You should get started Kylo. We can handle anything that comes up. Do we need to be quiet for you?"

Kylo smiled as moved a few meters away, "Only for the first part. Once I get the deep state necessary it won't matter if you are loud."

"And how are we to know when you enter said state?" Coco asked.

Kylo bit back a chuckle, "Trust me, you will know when I enter that it."

They watched as Kylo settled down into a meditative stance. They watched as he laid his mask, gauntlets and greaves on the ground nearby. His lightsabers were placed with near reverence on the ground directly in front of him. They watched as he his breathing settled into an easy rhythm. Coco looked at her scroll and noted that dusk was about to fall. After showing Pyrrha the two of them silently set about creating a sleeping space for themselves. Coco offered to take the first watch of the two. Pyrrha settled in for the night and cast one last glance towards Kylo.

* * *

Pyrrha sat during her watch studying the map, trying to stave off the boredom. She heard the sounds of metal clinking against one another. On reflex she was on her feet activating her semblance and calling her sword to her hand. She scanned the entrance to the cave, yet found it still laden with snow. Just as she started to relax she heard the sound again. However, this time she recognized that it was coming from behind her. Turning around she found various objects floating around Kylo. Putting down her sword she made her way over to where Coco was sleeping.

Pyrrha shook her shoulder lightly, "Coco. Coco. Wake up."

Coco's hand immediately sought her bag and transforming it into its minigun state. As she registered that it was only Pyrrha in front of her she let out groan and let her gun turn back into a bag. "Pyrrha why am I awake?"

"To make sure I am not crazy." she answered.

Coco made to retort but hesitated for a few moments when she saw what Pyrrha was pointing to, "Nope. You definitely aren't crazy. Think this is how we are supposed to know he is in a deep state of meditation?"

They exchanged a look between the two of them before turning back to look at Kylo. As they sat there watching the objects orbit around the man they saw both lightsaber hilts come to a stop in front of Kylo. Over the next minute they watched as each of the hilts disassembled themselves and the individual parts started their own orbits. A groan emanating from behind them drew their attention away from Kylo. Both turned and moved to look over their unconscious teammates. Professor Goodwitch's eyes fluttered open for a second and another groan escaped from her throat. The professor's eyes continued to fight to stay open and both woman could be see that struggle.

Coco took the Professor's right hand in her own, "Professor, don't try to force anything just yet. Just take some moments to breathe, let strength return to your body. Pyrrha get her some water, she will probably need it."

It was a tense few moments as Glynda tried to fight against the her body. Eventually she was able to keep her eyes open for longer than just a few scant moments. Taking a few sips of water seemed to be just enough for her to keep her eyes open. However, she started to fade back into the realm of unconsciousness, only to be stopped by Coco.

"Professor, I know it is difficult but you need to stay awake. Don't want to further risk any sort of coma." Coco advised.

"Ok." Goodwitch answered in just over a whisper, "How is everyone?"

"Pyrrha and I are good. Just a few bumps and scrapes. Blake isn't in such a good condition. Several deep lacerations on her back and a couple that aren't as deep on her chest."

"Mr Sain?"

"Kylo is well. He…"

"Coco." Pyrrha interrupted, "Turn around and tell me again that I'm not going crazy."

Coco shot Pyrrha an irritated look, but still turned to look where Kylo was meditating. She faintly heard a whispered impossible come from Glynda. The items were still floating and slowly orbiting around the still form of Kylo. However, now images flashed around his still from. Images of Kylo fighting back to back with another figure lightsabers blazing. Of scores of men in strange white armor adorned with unique colorations and designs. Of Kylo fighting a droid that carrying a stave of some sort. Of a room containing several figures wearing similar robes as Kylo did. Of Kylo fighting someone who also wielded a lightsaber, yet both wore smiles. Images of war, peace, death, life, fear, and serenity continued to flash around Kylo.

"Girls. What is going on?" Glynda asked, breaking the silence.

"Kylo is meditating." Pyrrha answered, "He is trying to essentially contact someone to tell them where we are."

"I've seen him meditating before, and it wasn't accompanied by images out of nothing."

"He did say that he had to go into an extremely deep state of meditation, and he implied that we would know when he entered said state of meditation."

Coco turned to Pyrrha, "Do you mind keeping an eye on Kylo? While whatever the hell is happening doesn't seem to be hurting him, I don't like it. And I need to check over the Professor and give Blake the last dose of Kolto."

Pyrrha nodded in answer. After Coco had turned her full attention to Glynda, Pyrrha took a step towards Kylo and the images. The images seemed to focus around Kylo and what appeared to be a woman. She had reddish skin and in place of hair there were two spikes that rose from her head. She saw that there were some that also fell down across her chest. The pictures continued to dance across the room as Pyrrha tried to understand all that she was seeing.

Behind her Coco worked diligently on Glynda. The two of them quickly realized that the blow to the head that Glynda took during the fight was realistically the only injury she had sustained. However, it was ingrained in both of them to be thorough when looking for possible injuries. As such the actions of Pyrrha just a scant meter away remained unnoticed, even after they finished. Coco moved over to Blake, picking up the injector and the last container of Kolto. She injected the liquid into Blake's thigh and watched the younger girl with bated breath. Blake's condition didn't change in the slightest and Coco released a frustrated sigh. Glynda watched as Coco carefully and meticulously checked the wounds on Blake's back. Glynda didn't want to talk and risk interrupting the rehearsed movements.

As Coco finished her work Glynda spoke up, "What was that liquid that you injected into Blake? I don't recognize it."

"I would be surprised if you did. Kylo says that it comes from where he does. He said it is a naturally occurring substance that aids and speeds up the bodies naturally healing process."  
At the mention of Kylo Glynda turned her attention back to where the young man sat meditating. It was then she noticed that Pyrrha was moving towards him. Glynda called out Pyrrha's name trying to grab her attention. Pyrrha's reaction to Glynda's call was instantaneous. Her head dropped slightly. Mouth opened in a silent scream. Right hand came up to clutch at her temple. She stumbled back a few steps. Left arm stretched out to balance herself against the cave wall. Coco stumbled to her feet and rushed to Pyrrha's side helping Pyrrha sit down, back resting against the cave wall. It took a few moments for Pyrrha to regain all of her senses.

"There was so much…" Pyrrha whispered.

"Miss Nikos?" Glynda started.

"All those pictures… I heard them… Voices… Battle… Kylo…" Pyrrha gasped.

"You heard…" Coco started

Glynda interrupted Coco with a soft voice, "Miss Nikos. I know that what you heard is overwhelming. Focus on one aspect. And explain it."

Pyrrha nodded and paused for a moment before continuing, "Kylo's voice. It sounded like he was ordering troops around. The sounds of his saber rang loud. Yet, there were moments where he seemed to talk to someone out of reverence. Often mixed with his voice was a female's. Her voice radiated power, but it was soft. In its own way it warm."

Pyrrha's voice trailed off as her breathing finally started to even out. Coco released her hold on the younger woman. She stood back up and made her way over towards Glynda. Coco again found herself kneeling between Blake and Glynda, starting to once again look over the latter woman. Just as she started she heard a loud groan and gasp from behind her. Instinctively she turned to make sure that Pyrrha was okay. However, turning around she didn't see any sign of pain emanating from Pyrrha's posture. Following Pyrrha's gaze she looked towards Kylo, and on his face is where she found the pain she expected to see from Pyrrha. The second thing that Coco noticed was that the various objects had stopped orbiting around Kylo and instead were drawing near to him. Coco's attention was focused completely on Kylo, as she observed flashes of pain filter across his face and the objects continually drawed near. Inescapably, one of the objects came to rest against Kylo; it was one of his gauntlets. The instant that article touched him Kylo's eyes tore open and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Coco knew what was going to happen the moment before it did. She knew that the objects would soon be rocketing in all directions. Instinctively she threw her body over the still form of she waited for the inevitable blows of the flying objects. Blows that never arrived. Turning over she saw every object suspended in air. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Glynda holding out her right hand. Coco shot Glynda a grateful look as the items all came to a rest on the cave floor. She returned her attention to Kylo and saw Pyrrha moving closing the distance.

"Kylo? What happened?" Pyrrha asked.

Kylo responded between his heavy breaths, "I don't know. It felt like… Like I was attacked."

"Because you were. You stupid, insolent, child." An unknown female voice answered.

Kylo's reaction was instant. The sounds of his lightsabers rebuilding within seconds filled the cave. He gently shoved Pyrrha away and forced himself to his feet. The instant the reconstructed hilt hit his palm the blade ignited. Spinning on his heels he brought his blade on a hard downward slash through nothing. The second his blade passed through the air the visage of a woman appeared. While she was there and moving, the image that was presented before everyone wasn't full. A slight red tinge covered bordered the woman. She calmly moved towards Kylo. Pyrrha noticed the barely contained snarl that covered his face. The others glanced at the woman and took in her appearance. Black hair She was wearing a form fitting outfit that seemed to meld with the shadows. Her arms, face, and various parts of her torso remained uncovered. The exposed skin was covered in both scars and red tattoos. Most piercing were her eyes. The dull yellow burned added a burn to the withering gaze.

"You are lucky that our current situation prevents us from harming one another." she scowled.

Kylo let the snarl go, "I would cut you down where you stand."

The woman let a smile grace her face as her hand came up to Kylos face in a nearly loving manner, "Ahhh. The son of my son; would you truly strike me down? Your own blood?"

"Yes." he growled out.

She offered a small smile, "My my my. That isn't very Jedi of you."

"Must get it from my Sith blood."

Pyrrha let out a loud gasp, "You are Sith."

"You knowing what that means borders on insolence. If death did not prevent me I would give you a proper lesson as to what you speak about."

"Death?" Glynda asked.

"Why are you here witch?" Kylo asked.

"Something stirs on this planet. You sensed it during your meditation. It is why you were attacked. Even now the nexus allows you to feel it in the back of your mind. I am here to make sure you do not forget who you are. You are the son of sith. A man of jedi. A child of the Force."

Kylo's blade extinguished. He ran his right hand over his left shoulder, "It is not who we are that defines the mantle of what we do. It is the choices that we make that decide who we are."

The visage snarled, "How jedi of you."

"It was not a jedi who taught me that. In fact it was your son. Just before I ran him through."

"The blood of the sith is strong in you indeed. Use it."

With that the visage of the woman disappeared. There were several moments of a loud silence. Kylo sat down with his back to a cave wall, head hung low. Pyrrha was standing in front of him just a few paces away.

"Kylo? That was?" Pyrrha let the question hang in the air.

Kylo's head rose, "She was my grandmother."

"So you?"

"Killed my father." Kylo continued, "Yeah."

His head dropped again. He couldn't look at any of the looks on their faces. He dared not reach out with the Force either. Closing his eyes he shut off all of his senses. It was then he felt a hand firmly grip his chin. The hand forced his head up and he instinctively knew whoever it was tried to stare into his closed eyes. After a long moment the hand did not disappear and Kylo opened his eyes and found the brown eyes of Coco bearing down on him.

"Was it during the war?" Coco continued after seeing Kylo's confusion, "While you were meditating we saw images. Many seemed to focus around a war."

"The Clone Wars." Kylo answered, "Yeah. We had just removed the Separatists from Eriadu. I was walking the empty battlefield when he came up to me. The instant I saw him, I knew who it was. He was the last of an ancient sith sect. I killed him. With fire in my heart. And vengeance in my blood. I ran him through."

As Kylo spoke, a few tears fell down his face. Pyrrha exchanged a glance with Glynda. Neither woman finding words for that released Kylo's head. Kneeling down to get on the same level as Kylo she brought her hand up to his shoulder.

"Kylo. I can't even begin to imagine what it is that you have endured. But know this: you are here, now. Your past is just that, and everyone has one."

"Mr. Sian. What was your grandmother speaking about?" Glynda asked after a pause.

"I don't know. There is something on the edge. Malevolent and malicious. Almost familiar even. I fear for Remnant."

"The our focus must be on returning to Beacon. Mr. Sian were you able to contact anyone through your meditation?"

Kylo made to answer but a ripple in the Force caught his attention. Shortly after the muffled rumbles of a bullhead could be heard echoing throughout the cave. Kylo offered a short smile before getting up and moving towards his pack. Pulling out a flare gun he made his way towards the entrance. Calling Pyrrha to his side he sent a small Force wave, blowing the snow away, everyone shielded their eyes from the daylight. Stepping out he saw Pyrrha arming herself for a fight. Thankfully there were no Grimm in the immediate vicinity. Firing off a flare he the sounds of the bullhead became louder, finally entering their view.

As the bullhead began its descent Kylo made his way back inside. Coco guarded the entrance to the cave with her minigun as Pyrrha continued to stand vigil just outside. Once the bullhead landed the rest of teams Juniper and Coffee exited and took up defensive positions around the bullhead. Both Pyrrha and Coco reentered the cave and quickly packed up their bags. Kylo had just finished packing up his own bag and as well as the contents of the pack they found within the cave itself.

Nuyi entered the cave and surveyed the situation. Kylo immediately handed her Glynda's pack. No words were exchanged as Nuyi immediately moved to help the injured professor. Gunshots were heard just outside and the urgency from the group increased. Coco silently grabbed the extra pack as Pyrrha picked up Blakes. Kylo shouldered his own pack and moved to gently pick up Blake. With Nuyi and Glynda already on board Pyrrha hoped on as well to take Blake from Kylos arms. Kylo climbed aboard and turned to help others. Coco handed him the extra pack before deploying her minigun once again. Wordlessly the rest of team Juniper boarded the bullhead. Kylo looked up and saw two other bullheads in the immediate airspace, one already beginning a landing cycle. As their bullhead started up he looked back and saw both Blake and Glynda were secure. Seeing that Kylo moved over to the starboard mounted gun and got settled in. As he got the gun set up he briefly saw Nuyi doing the same thing with port side gun.

As their the two bullheads passed one another Kylo saw the still forms of Ruby, Weiss, and Yang looking worried. He did notice that they still maintained positions that would allow them to quickly assist the team on the ground if necessary. The pick up of team Coffee occurred quickly and without trouble. Soon after the three bullheads were off towards the military base.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and I will see you all next time :)

\- Shadowsnake444


End file.
